


Schokofrösche küsst man nicht

by Spinnchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Zentauren, letztes Schuljahr, vampire
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: Das letzte Schuljahr bricht für Harry Potter an, und auch wenn Voldemort schon tot ist... so ruhig wie es sich der Held erhofft, wird es ganz sicher nicht werden.
Relationships: Harry Potter/OC, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Prolog

„Meister Harry, Meister Harry...“ eine etwas piepsige, aber weibliche, Stimme riss den jungen Mann aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf:  
„Meister Harry, es ist Morgen, bitte wachen Sie auf.“  
Harry Potter war wach, jedenfalls glaubte er das und hoffte es auch irgendwie, denn entweder er hatte einen Alptraum, oder er träumte einfach gar nichts... beides war nicht sonderlich angenehm.  
Besonders dann wenn die Alpträume dann von Kampf und Tod handelten.  
Ein halbes Jahr war die Schlacht, gegen Voldemort, nun her und er hatte den Feind natürlich besiegt... immerhin war es sein Schicksal gewesen... aber er sah es eher als seine Pflicht an, die er nun für die magische Welt erfüllt hatte.  
Leider war die magische Welt da auch anderer Meinung, sie feierten ihren Helden, mindestens jeden Tag im Tagespropheten und schon einer Plakette auf dem Schlachtfeld.  
Irgendwann würde er das Ding heimlich wegzaubern, oder jemanden dafür bezahlen, dass dieser dort randalierte und es damit zerstörte...  
Nein, wahrscheinlich würde er die Plakette weiterhin ertragen und sich auch noch darüber aufregen, wenn er alt und klapprig umher wackelte.  
„Ich bin wach“ stöhnte er leise, in zwei Tagen begann das neue Schuljahr, und damit auch das siebte, und letzte, für Harry Potter. Er wollte es unbedingt nachholen, auch wenn seine Aussichten auf gute Noten recht gering waren. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien er zumindest alles vergessen zu haben, was er in Zaubertränke auch nur ansatzweise lernte. Und außer in Verteidigung und Verwandlung sah es in den anderen Fächern fast genauso aus.  
Hoffentlich fragte Professor Sprout nicht nach den Unterschieden von frischer und trockener Alraune, die fielen dem Jungen nicht mal ein wenn er besonders angestrengt darüber nachdachte.  
„Meister Remus meinte es hätte sich Besuch angekündigt, deswegen lege ich Ihnen die schwarze Hose raus“ verkündete die piepsige Stimme, das war Amy, Harrys Hauselfe.  
Sie stand irgendwann vor seiner Tür und wollte ihm „dienen“, und er war sicher niemand der da „Nein“ sagte.  
Besonders weil er wirklich gar keine Haushaltszauber kannte und er nicht gerade ein hervorragender Koch war.  
Nur durften Hermine und Ron nie etwas davon erfahren, besonders nicht Hermine. Auch wenn Harry seine Amy wirklich sehr mochte und sie sehr gut behandelte, wenn Hermine davon erfuhr hagelte es definitiv irgendwelche Flüche. Und er wollte auch gar nicht wissen was die Presse dazu sagte, dass sich Harry Potter eine Hauselfe „hielt“.  
Zum Glück mieden seine Freunde, und der Tagesprophet, den Grimmauldplatz, in dem Harry mit Remus seit der Schlacht wohnte. Und Amy musste dort solange bleiben bis ihr Meister nach dem Schuljahr etwas eigenes bezog.  
Sie durfte auch nicht mit nach Hogwarts, er würde sie aber definitiv in sein zukünftiges Heim holen und spätestens dann musste er sich seinen Freunden offenbaren.  
Seufzend setzte er sich auf, während Amy in seinem Schrank herum wühlte. Sie trug ein weinrotes Kleid aus Brokat, Lederschuhe und Seidenhandschuhe. Er hatte die Sachen für sie anfertigen lassen, dafür extra einen Schneider bestellt und diesen zum Stillschweigen verdonnert. Amy war freiwillig zu ihm gekommen, sie konnte gehen wann sie wollte... im Grunde war sie auch mehr seine Angestellte als Hauselfe, denn er kaufte ihr oft etwas und sie hatte sogar ein eigenes, kleines Zimmer.  
„Hat Remus gesagt wer kommt“ fragte er sie, eigentlich bekamen sie ja nicht so oft Besuch.  
„Ein „Severus“, mehr weiß ich nicht. Meister Remus sagte mir nur, ich solle Ihnen sagen das Besuch kommt. Aber er murmelte über einem Brief davon, dass ein Severus kommt“ sie legte die schwarze Hose bereit, seine Shorts und ein weißes, ordentliches Hemd, in dem Helden wuchs Entsetzen heran.  
„Hat er wirklich Severus gesagt“ schnappte Harry nach Luft.  
„Ja. Und er nannte ihn Professor, glaube ich“ überlegte Amy ernsthaft, woraufhin der Junge etwas lauter nach Luft rang:  
„Ist Ihnen nicht gut, Meister Harry?“  
„Nicht gut“ der Junge stürzte aus dem Bett und zur Zimmertür hinaus, die Treppe runter, in die Küche:  
„Snape kommt her?“  
„Amy hat wohl wieder ihre übergroßen Ohren überall und ja, er schrieb er wolle unbedingt mit dir reden. Er kommt zum Mittagessen“ Remus hatte einiges in der Schlacht abbekommen, allein schon deswegen schätzte er die Anwesenheit von Amy auch sehr. Harry hatte ihr aufgetragen zumindest die Wäsche des Werwolfs mit sauber zu zaubern, mehr aber wollte sie nicht für den anderen Hausbewohner tun. Sie war nur für den Helden da, etwas was akzeptiert werden musste. Und manchmal war sie auch der Spion des Helden, dann wenn Remus zum Beispiel eine Überraschung für seinen Mitbewohner plante und die Neugier überwog.  
Und sie räumte hinter Harry her, etwas was Remus dann zum Glück auch nicht tun musste, der Junge war schrecklich unordentlich. Jedenfalls ging der ehemalige Lehrer zur Zeit noch am Stock, aber es wurde besser und jemand anderes an den Herd wollte er sowieso nicht lassen.  
„Mit mir? Was will er von mir?“  
„Mit dir reden“ war die knappe Antwort:  
„Willst du dich nicht fertig machen?“  
Remus lächelte leicht verschmitzt, das machte er immer wenn er schon mehr wusste und es Harry nicht verraten wollte. Und er würde es auch nicht tun, wahrscheinlich war es aber angenehm.  
„Ich will nicht mit ihm reden, ich muss es schon genügend an Hogwarts tun. Er unterrichtet doch sicher wieder, oder schlimmer, er wird Direktor.“  
„Das wird er nicht, auch wenn man es ihm erst angeboten hat. Aber ich weiß schon wer dein neuer Direktor wird... und auch das werde ich dir nicht verraten. Aber Severus will dir nichts böses, das dürfte dir doch mindestens seit der Schlacht klar sein, oder?“  
Der Zaubertränkemeister hatte einen sehr unangenehmen Fluch für seinen, eigentlich so verhassten, Schüler aufgefangen. Harry zog ihn daraufhin zu den Heilern, das war sehr schwer gewesen, aber es sicherte das Überleben des Professors.  
Und dieser war die ganze Zeit über bei Bewusstsein gewesen, er konnte sich nur nicht bewegen, bekam aber trotzdem mit was der Held da mit ihm veranstaltete. Über Leichen zerren, vor Angriffen verteidigen und dann darüber schimpfen, dass der Umhang des Professors sich an einem Ast verfing.  
Zum Zaubern war Harry da schon nicht mehr fähig gewesen, sein Zauberstab wurde, im Kampf gegen Voldemort, zerbrochen und die eigenen Schmerzen raubten ihm fast den Verstand.  
Zum Glück hatte aber die Feder von Fawkes alles gut überstanden, deswegen konnte Mr. Ollivander ihm auch recht schnell einen neuen Zauberstab machen.  
„Vielleicht wollte er ja sterben und rächt sich nun für die Rettung“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft und erntete nur ein Kopfschütteln dafür:  
„Er wird sich bestimmt nicht bedanken wollen, das ist nicht seine Art.“  
„Das ist wahr, jedenfalls nicht mit Worten. Übrigens ist er, gleich nachdem er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, ins Malfoy Manor gezogen.“  
„Na da passt er ja super rein“ schnappte Harry etwas schmollend und stapfte dann zurück in sein Zimmer. Bei Remus erreichte er erstmal nichts mehr und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als sich zu duschen und dann anzuziehen.  
„Amy“ nickte er der Hauselfe zu:  
„Du kannst dich dem Besuch diesmal ruhig zeigen. Er wird nichts verraten.“ Im Malfoy Manor gab es einen ganzen Haufen Hauselfen, denen es viel schlechter ging als Amy, und mit der Presse hatte der Professor genauso wenig zu tun wie mit Hermine und Ron.  
„Das ist eine Erleichterung, ich mag es wirklich nicht mich zu verstecken, denn so kann ich Ihnen nicht helfen, sollte es notwendig sein.“  
„Wenn ich aus Hogwarts zurückkehre wirst du dich vor keinem mehr verstecken müssen“ versprach ihr der Held erneut und ging dann, geduscht und angezogen wieder runter, wo Remus gerade das Frühstück auf den Tisch stellte.  
„Du wirst mir nicht sagen, was Snape will, oder“ hakte Harry kauend nach.  
„Nein. Aber ich weiß das es dein Leben verändern wird, es liegt nur an dir ob es positiv oder negativ sein wird.“


	2. Chapter 2

Es klopfte und Harry James Potter erstarrte sofort in seinem Tun, welches bisher daraus bestand nervös auf dem Sofa herum zu wackeln und sich von Amy irgendwelche Schokolade bringen zu lassen.  
Das war er, Professor Severus Snape, jemand anderes erwarteten sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht. Und Harry wollte auch gerade keinen weiteren Besuch empfangen, wer wusste schon das der Professor zu sagen hatte... am Liebsten wäre ihm natürlich, dass Snape auch weg blieb, aber wer sollte dann denn sonst anklopfen?  
„Willst du ihn nicht rein lassen“ fragte Remus von der Küche her und sah neugierig zu dem Jungen, welcher kaum noch zu atmen wagte:  
„Ich muss hier auf die Soße achten. Komm schon, er wird dir nicht den Kopf abreißen.“ Eigentlich konnte er das Essen mit einem kurzen Zauber sichern, was er sonst ja auch immer machte.  
Harry schluckte schwer, woraufhin Amy sich anbot die Tür aufzumachen.  
„Nein, Harry sollte es tun“ warf Remus sofort ein, es klopfte erneut und der junge Held erhob sich recht steif von dem Sofa. Vielleicht begrüßte ihn Snape ja doch mit einem Avada, möglich war alles und es wäre auch nicht das erste mal, dass der Feind mit dem gezückten Zauberstab vor der Tür wartete.  
Andererseits, eher war der Professor dem Helden noch etwas schuldig, denn immerhin rettete dieser ihm die Haut... und das den ganzen Weg bis zu den Heilern über mehrere male.  
Ohne Zauberei, einen der fiesen Todesser musste Harry sogar in die Bewusstlosigkeit treten.  
Ja, genau, Severus Snape war ihm noch etwas schuldig. Neuen Gryffindor-Mut gefasst stakste der Held zur Haustür und öffnete diese, kniff dann aber auch sofort die Augen zu und erwartete das endgültige Avada.  
Doch da kam nichts, vorsichtig öffnete er nach einigen Momenten die Augen wieder und sah in die fast schwarzen des Professors. Da der Zaubertränkemeister aber gerade sehr nah war, so nah wie noch nie, konnte Harry tatsächlich erkennen, dass dessen Augen tatsächlich nur sehr dunkel braun waren.  
Was sie irgendwie nicht mehr so unheimlich erschienen ließen.  
„Darf ich reinkommen“ fragte Snape mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, das war dann doch sehr unheimlich, trotzdem aber erkannte Harry das er dem Gast den Weg in das alte Haus der Blacks versperrte.  
Noch steifer als zuvor ließ Harry den Professor in den Flur. Remus kam dazu und half Snape aus dem Umhang, zauberte diesen an den nächsten Haken. Das war etwas was der Werwolf mit einfacher Handmagie recht gut beherrschte, genau wie Knallzauber hinter dem frechen Helden her zu schicken. Immer dann wenn es dem Jungen langweilig wurde und er einen gewissen Werwolf ärgerte.  
Harry bewegte sich nicht mehr, er atmete nur ganz flach und musterte dabei den Besucher sehr zögerlich, von oben bis unten.  
Das Haar des Professors war etwas länger geworden, an seinem Hals befand sich auf der rechten Seite eine sehr lange Narbe. Die kannte Harry, beziehungsweise er hatte die Wunde dazu gesehen und selbst ein Tuch darauf gehalten um die Blutung wenigstens etwas zu stoppen.  
„Hast du ihm etwas gesagt“ fragte Severus Remus, der daraufhin den Kopf schüttelte:  
„Dann verstehe ich sein Verhalten nicht.“  
„Er hat Angst das du dich für die Rettung rächen willst“ schmunzelte der Werwolf, woraufhin Harry abwechselnd knallrot und käseweiß wurde:  
„Jedenfalls hatte er den Gedanken heute Morgen.“  
„Lächerlich“ nickte der Professor und folgte seinem Freund in die Küche, Harry blieb wie erstarrt im Flur stehen:  
„Und wer ist das?“  
Nun hatte er wohl Amy entdeckt.  
„Amy. Sie stand vor etwa vier Monaten vor der Tür und meinte sie wolle Harry „dienen“. Seit dem wohnt sie hier.“  
Severus hob eine Augenbraue, dann hockte er sich hin und begrüßte die Hauselfe mit einem kurzen Händedruck.  
„Ich denke man kann es wohl nicht „dienen“ nennen, dieser Ausdruck wäre doch einer solchen Dame nicht würdig, oder“ bestimnmte er lächelnd, woraufhin Amy ebenfalls abwechselnd rot und weiß im Gesicht wurde.  
„Harry sagt auch eher, dass sie für ihn arbeitet oder ihm unter die Arme greift“ nickte Remus amüsiert, Severus erhob sich wieder und kehrte dann in den Flur zurück. Dort packte er den Helden und schob ihn, mehr oder weniger kraftvoll, in die Küche.  
„Ich will mich mit dir unterhalten, das geht nicht wenn du da hinten stehst und Angst hast. Ich bin nicht hier um dir etwas anzutun“ mit diesen Worten drückte er den Jungen auf einen der Stühle runter und Remus servierte Kaffee für den Professor, Kakao für sich und Harry.  
„Vielleicht hat er erst recht Angst, weil du nicht so reagierst wie er es sich vorgestellt hat“ überlegte Remus, noch amüsierter als zuvor. Er würde Harry natürlich nie auslachen, aber dieses Verhalten erschien ihm wohl auch irgendwie als lächerlich. Und der Held konnte es ihm tatsächlich nachempfinden, er sollte doch mutig sein...  
„Ich...“ krächzte er und wurde von den beiden Männern fast schon erwartungsvoll angesehen:  
„Was zum Teufel wollen Sie von mir?“  
Stille trat ein, Severus Snape nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und zog dann den Zauberstab, Harry erstarrte sofort wieder.  
„Keine Sorge, das ist ein Testzauber. Nichts gefährliches“ nickte der Professor und wandte ihn auf Harry an, daraufhin leuchtete die Spitze des Zauberstabes grün auf.  
„Warst du dir nicht sicher“ wollte Remus sofort wissen, als sein alter Freund sich daraufhin langsam über das Gesicht strich.  
„Nein, ich hatte ja nur den Brief“ seufzte er:  
„Aber wenigstens konnte ich mich schon darauf einstellen, dass der Test wahrscheinlich positiv ist.“  
„Was...“ krächzte Harry, er hatte aber wohl auch schon eine Ahnung, weswegen er nun vollkommen bleich wurde.  
„Das war ein einfacher Vaterschaftstestzauber“ nickte Remus:  
„Und er war positiv. Severus ist dein leiblicher und richtiger Vater.“  
Stille trat erneut ein, Harry atmete nun nur noch stockend und langsam machte sich der Werwolf Sorgen deswegen. Aber noch bevor er selbst zaubern konnte, schien sich der Held zu beruhigen.  
Wieso sollte er auch deswegen erschrecken?  
Er wusste schon länger das der Professor in seine Mutter verliebt gewesen war, und das diese Zuneigung lange Zeit auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Und wenn man sich mochte, dann landete man derweil auch gemeinsam in den Laken... auch wenn es eventuell bedeutete, dass Lily James betrog.  
Aber andererseits, niemand konnte behaupten einen Engel als Mutter zu haben. So etwas gab es höchstens in Märchen.  
Harrys Gedanken fingen an zu rotieren, Severus Snape war, wenn der Zauber nicht falsch gewirkt wurde, sein Vater und damit ein lebendiges Familienmitglied. Dazu schien er deswegen schon mal nicht schreiend davon zu laufen, sondern kam um mit seinem Sohn darüber zu reden. Er hätte ja auch einfach wegbleiben können, alle Dokumente darüber vernichten und das Geheimnis mit ins Grab nehmen.  
„Essen wir etwas“ Remus stand vom Tisch auf und deckte diesen mit einem schnellen Zauber, dann stellte er Knödel, Braten und Soße darauf.  
Das war Harrys derzeitiges Lieblingsessen, aber der junge Mann war noch dabei über die Situation nachzudenken und registrierte deswegen kaum, dass Remus ihm den Teller füllte.  
„Was wirst du jetzt tun... weiß es Lucius schon“ fragte Remus ernst.  
„Ja, er sollte es wissen, denn immerhin wird er dieses Jahr Direktor von Hogwarts sein. Aber ich weiß nicht ob es klug ist es noch jemand anderes in der Schule zu sagen...“  
„Ich würde es nicht verschweigen, denn du wärst sicher nicht hier, wenn du Harry nicht ein Vater sein wolltest.“ Es wurde still, nur Amy war zu hören wie sie sich ebenfalls eine Portion nahm. Remus kochte immer für sie mit, aber sie wollte nie mit am Tisch essen und verzog sich deswegen mit dem Teller ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Nun ja“ murmelte Severus daraufhin:  
„Ich hatte es mir jedenfalls recht... angenehm vorgestellt. Aber ich glaube, so wie es jetzt aussieht, kann ich nicht viel erwarten.“  
„Das ist vielleicht nur der Schock gerade, wirf nicht zu schnell das Handtuch. Ihr solltet vielleicht einige Zeit gemeinsam verbringen, ohne Amy und mich. Harry hat seine Bücher noch nicht gekauft, wieso geht ihr Beide das nicht gleich zusammen machen?“  
„Und Morgen stehen wir im Tagespropheten.“  
„Da werdet ihr sowieso irgendwann stehen. Entweder Morgen, oder nächste Woche“ wehrte der Werwolf gelassen ab, Harry regte sich und schob sich einen der Knödel langsam in den Mund.  
Da der Knödel mindestens so groß wie die heldenhafte Faust war, sah es nicht sonderlich hübsch aus, aber das störte Harry gerade auch nicht wirklich. Er kaute langsam und schluckte dann runter, die Männer konnten zusehen wie der halb zerkaute Knödel nach unten wanderte.  
„Mein Sohn ist eine Schlange“ stellte Severus amüsiert fest und aß dann ebenfalls einen Knödel, aber wesentlich hübscher als es der Junge zuvor machte.  
„Dein Sohn hat auch einen Magen wie ein schwarzes Loch“ fügte Remus leise lachend hinzu:  
„Du wirst wahrscheinlich zukünftig sehr viel kochen müssen.“  
„Ich werde wahrscheinlich zukünftig sehr froh sein, dass diese kleine Dame dort bei meinem Sohn ist“ nickte der Professor und deutete auf Amy, die daraufhin erneut rote Wangen bekam.

„Und, geht es dir besser“ Severus Snape, und sein Sohn, hatten es geschafft den Grimmauldplatz zu verlassen und waren schweigend in die Winkelgasse appariert. Der Held trug eine Liste und eine Einkaufstasche mit sich, sie wollten die Schulbücher kaufen und damit zum ersten mal etwas zusammen tun. Wahrscheinlich war dieser ganz normale Einkauf, diese Banalität, etwas woran sie sich noch in fünfzig Jahren erinnern würden. Eben weil es das erste war, was sie zusammen als Vater und Sohn machten.  
„Was... war das für ein Brief“ murmelte Harry sehr leise, langsam, er schien sich wohl endlich so gut zu fühlen, dass er zumindest schon mal seine Fragen beantwortet haben wollte.  
„Erstmal kam an deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag ein Brief aus Gringotts“ das war nun einen Monat her, sicher brauchte der Professor die vier Wochen Zeit um selbst auch mit der Situation klar zu kommen:  
„Darin stand das deine Mutter etwas für mich hinterlegt hätte und ich es mir jetzt abholen könnte. Ich ging daraufhin in die Bank und bekam einen Brief deiner Mutter. Sie schrieb mir darin, dass du mein Sohn seist, sie daran keine Zweifel habe. Sie schrieb auch, dass sie glaubt nicht mehr zu sehen wie du aufwächst und sie hofft, dass ich dir irgendwann ein guter Vater sein kann.“  
Harry schwieg wieder und sah dabei auf die Winkelgasse runter.  
„Aber das ist deine Entscheidung, wenn du mir jetzt sagst ich soll verschwinden, dann mache ich das auch.“  
„Nein“ murmelte der junge Mann leise und nahm dann einfach die Hand seines Vaters:  
„Ich weiß nur jetzt... das ich eindeutig den Richtigen so mühsam über das Schlachtfeld gezerrt habe.“


	3. Chapter 3

„So die Bücher hätten wir, das ging recht schnell und wir können jetzt schon zurück“ Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Bündel und schon machte es sich auf den Weg zum Grimmauldplatz. Um genau zu sein verschwand es und tauchte dort im heldenhaften Zimmer wieder auf. Das war der beste Weg um etwas über so kurze Strecken zu verschicken, für längere nahm man dann doch besser eine Eule. Es war auch nicht immer sicher ob das Päckchen auch am Bestimmungsort ankam, außer man hieß Harry Potter und wusste was man tat. Sicher würde sich Amy gleich darum kümmern und die Bücher in den Koffer packen.  
„Wobei ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass das Zaubertränkebuch reine Geldverschwendung war“ bestimmte Severus leicht grinsend und empfing dafür einen sehr ernsten Blick:  
„Sieh mich nicht so an als wäre es meine Schuld, dass du keinerlei Talent besitzt. Frage mich von wem du das geerbt hast, denn diene Mutter war keine absolute Niete.“  
„Du hast es mir aber auch nicht sonderlich leicht gemacht, denn normalerweise dürfte man doch allein durch das Lernen wenigstens ein bisschen des fehlenden Talentes überbrücken können.“  
„Wenn es so wäre, dürfte ich für das kommende Schuljahr noch Hoffnung haben... ich sehe da aber trotz allem schwarz.“  
„Auf jeden Fall darfst du jetzt nicht mehr fies zu mir sein, auch wenn ich weiterhin in Gryffindor bin“ nickte Harry heftig und wollte apparieren, sein neu gewonnener Vater aber hielt ihn auf.  
„Ich muss noch Eulenfutter besorgen“ erklärte er und deutete auf das Tiergeschäft.  
„Du hast eine Eule“ fragte Harry neugierig, das waren ja ganz neue Seiten an dem Professor, die sich da auftaten.  
„Einen Uhu, sein Name ist Zeus und er ist schon recht alt. Und nein, ich probiere keine Tränke an ihm aus, ich gebe ihm nur etwas was ihn gesund hält. Und er braucht mittlerweile spezielle Nahrung, Anweisung vom Tierheiler. Aber ich kriege das Seniorenfutter nur hier“ nickte der Professor ernst und steuerte den Laden an, Harry folgte ihm aber nicht:  
„Was ist los?“  
„Ich beherrsche immer noch Parzel, und letztes mal war es sehr unangenehm da hinein zu gehen.“  
„Weil jetzt auch Schlangen in Hogwarts erlaubt sind und sie sich zudem sehr gut als Wächter für Tresore eignen. Man muss ihnen nur den Wärmestein vor das zu bewachende Objekt legen und sie verbringen die meiste Zeit des Tages, und die ganze Nacht, dort. Aber wieso war es dir unangenehm?“  
„Sie betteln, also das man sie mit nach Hause nimmt, zum Beispiel. Sie preisen sich an, sagen wie toll und pflegeleicht sie sind. Natürlich wissen sie, dass die Menschen sie eigentlich nicht verstehen, aber sie versuchen es trotzdem. Teilweise wackeln sie auch merkwürdig herum und versuchen einen irgendwie zu hypnotisieren.“  
„Gehen wir rein“ nickte Severus ernst und schob seinen widerwilligen Sohn in das Geschäft. Und tatsächlich gab es dort nun einen gesonderten Bereich für viele Arten von Schlangen.  
Sie hockten in ihren Terrarien und wackelten herum, sobald ein potentieller Käufer vorbei kam, zischelten und zeigten ihre Schokoladenseite.  
Und es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, da hatte Harry ein ganzes Bündel Kornnattern im Arm, strahlte von einem Ohr bis zum Anderen und ließ sich liebevoll anzischeln.  
„Mr. Potter einmal wieder“ schmunzelte der Ladeninhaber:  
„Ich würde Ihnen immer noch gerne jede Schlange verkaufen, die Sie haben möchten. Immerhin kann ich bei Ihnen sicher sein, dass Sie der Schlange jeden Wunsch erfüllen und Sie immer sofort erfahren, wenn das Tier krank ist.“  
Der Mann wusste also das Harry noch Parzel beherrschte, das bedeutete der Junge war öfters einmal da, und das obwohl weder er noch Remus ein Haustier hatten. Was genau mit Hedwig geschah wusste der Professor nicht, aber sie war eindeutig tot und Harry sehr traurig darüber.  
Der Held quiekte leise über den Kornnattern und packte sie dann zurück in ihr Terrarium, sehr widerwillig natürlich, aber er schien zu glauben es tun zu müssen.  
Severus schüttelte ernst den Kopf und widmete sich dann dem Eulenfutter für Senioren. Als er wieder zu Harry zurück sah, hatte dieser eine Boa im Arm und wurde von ihr ordentlich beschmust... wenn man das von Schlangen so behaupten konnte.  
Sie rieb ihren großen Kopf an seiner Wange und zischelte ihm liebevoll ins Ohr, aber auch dieses Tier wanderte zurück in ihre Box.  
Konnten Schlangen traurig schauen, wenn ja, dann tat die Boa es gerade.  
„Ich habe genau das richtige Tier für Sie, Mr. Potter. Da können Sie nicht widerstehen, das verspreche ich Ihnen“ nickte der Geschäftsinhaber plötzlich und ging in sein Hinterzimmer:  
„Beten wir das er mich nicht beißt, ich habe nämlich kein Gegengift da.“  
„Eine giftige Schlange“ ächzte Harry etwas entsetzt.  
„Das dürfte doch für dich kein Problem sein, oder? Sag ihr einfach, sie soll ihre Zähne bei sich behalten“ nickte der heldenhafte Vater ernst.  
„Ich will keine Schlange kaufen“ wehrte der Junge daraufhin ab:  
„Da macht die Presse mich doch gleich zum zweiten Voldemort.“  
„Schwachsinn! Kommst du deswegen dauernd hierher und lässt dich anzischeln, nimmst aber kein Tier mit“ fauchte Severus und Harry zuckte augenblicklich zusammen, er war ertappt worden und das auch noch von seinem Vater:  
„Ich werde dir eine kaufen. Du suchst dir eine aus.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Weil ich will das du ein Haustier hast, als dein Vater ist es mein Recht so etwas zu bestimmen. Und du bist alt genug dafür, dass ich mich nicht um das Tier kümmern muss. Außerdem ist eine Schlange perfekt für dich, immerhin kannst du dich mit dem Tier unterhalten. Und jeder der behauptet, du wärst deswegen der nächste Voldemort, kriegt von mir einen Tritt in den Hintern.“  
Harry schwieg, vor Entsetzen und Erstaunen gleichermaßen, da kam der Mann auch schon mit der Schlange zurück. Sie war pechschwarz, glänzte seidig und zeigte sich mindestens 1,50m lang.  
„Das ist das einzige, giftige Exemplar, welches ich habe. Aber ich bin sicher, dass er bei Ihnen gut aufgehoben ist“ der Mann schwitzte leicht als die Schlange sich anfing zu bewegen und dann auf die Verkaufstheke glitt. Es war eine Kobra, eine Königskobra, Harry unterdrückte ein entsetztes Quietschen. Ein Männchen und noch recht jung, normalerweise konnten diese Tiere bis zu sechs Meter lang werden. Erst recht die magische Züchtung.  
„Er ist ein Jahr alt“ verkündete der Ladeninhaber geschäftstüchtig:  
„Aber Sie müssen sich wegen Hogwarts keine Sorgen machen, er wird sich in diesem einen Jahr nur einmal häuten, im Winter, und dadurch nur ein paar Zentimeter wachsen. Aber diese magische Züchtung kann sehr alt werden und damit auch die üblichen sechs Meter irgendwann überschreiten. Besonders bei Ihnen, denn Sie können auf seine Bedürfnisse entsprechend eingehen, auch wenn er schon älter ist.“  
Harry zögerte, die Kobra sah sich noch etwas müde um und richtete sich dann langsam auf.  
Da konnte der Held einfach nicht anders und sprach den Schlangenmann auf Parzel an. Etwas was Severus leicht zusammen zucken ließ, aber es gehörte einfach zu Harry und bei so einem Tier war es sowieso ein Segen.  
Die Schlange antwortete langsam, spreizte dabei kurz den Kragen und zeigte sich damit in voller Pracht.  
„Was haben Sie ihn gefragt“ wollte der Geschäftsinhaber neugierig wissen.  
„Nur wie es ihm geht“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:  
„Er meinte er findet sein derzeitiges Terrarium etwas zu klein.“  
„Er braucht eigentlich keines, nur etwas zum Transport vielleicht. Aber die freie Haltung funktioniert hier im Laden nicht, weil er sonst an die kleinen Schlangen, Ratten, Echsen und Vögel gehen würde. Ich verkaufe übrigens auch tote und lebendige Futtertiere, auch im Abo. Das bedeutet, Sie geben mir eine Liste und ich schicke die Bestellung wöchentlich nach Hogwarts.“  
„Eigentlich sind ja keine Giftschlangen erlaubt“ Severus zögerte erst, dann aber streichelte er der Kobra vorsichtig über den Kopf:  
„Aber wenn du ihn willst, Harry, kaufe ich ihn dir und rede mit Lucius darüber. Eventuell darf er dann nur nicht mit in den Schlafsaal, dann nehme ich ihn in meine Privaträume.“  
„Wirklich“ fragte Harry erstaunt.  
„Ja, wieso nicht. Du musst nur täglich kommen und dich um ihn kümmern.“ So konnte der Professor gleich auch etwas private Zeit mit seinem Sohn verbringen, es war sicher nicht förderlich wenn sie sich nur im Unterricht sahen.  
Harry schwieg, streichelte die Königskobra nachdenklich und sprach dann wieder in Parzel. Erneut antwortete der Schlangenmann, dann rollte er sich auf der Verkaufstheke zusammen und schien abzuwarten.  
„Wir nehmen ihn“ bestimmte der Held dann, Severus sofort zückte den Geldbeutel:  
„Und einen passenden Wärmestein. Außerdem bestelle ich für die erste Woche einen mittleren Leguan, für die zweite zwei kleine Aale, für die dritte zwei mittlere Ratten und für die vierte eine normale Taube. Das machen wir bis Weihnachten so, dann komme ich und wir verändern die Bestellung. Die Ratten bitte lebendig.“  
Normale Königskobras fraßen nur Reptilien und andere Schlangen, Harry aber wusste das die magische Züchtung auch zu Säugetieren, Fisch und Vögeln griff. Man wollte die Haltung so einfach wie möglich machen und besonders andere Schlangen zu verfüttern, war für viele Halter nicht gerade einfach. Auch Harry würde das nicht tun wollen.  
„Na das wird ja ein Spaß in meinem Wohnzimmer“ schmunzelte Severus, bezahlte das Tier und den Wärmestein, der Verkäufer notierte sich alles.  
„Und wie transportieren wir ihn jetzt“ wollte der Zaubertränkemeister dann von seinem Sohn wissen, so eine Schlange konnte einiges wiegen. Jedenfalls zu viel um ihn einfach nur in einer Transportbox herum zu tragen.  
„Komm her“ forderte Harry von der Königskobra, streckte die Arme nach dem Tier aus und nahm ihn hoch, der Schlangenmann wickelte sich daraufhin vorsichtig um den Jungen:  
„Wir apparieren jetzt nach Hause und erschrecken Remus ordentlich. Der mag nämlich Schlangen nicht sonderlich gerne, erst recht keine giftigen.“


	4. Chapter 4

„Salazar“ Harry hob eine Decke an und fand darunter die gesuchte Königskobra, sein Haustier hatte sich dort auf einem Kissen gemütlich gemacht, der Wärmestein war ja schon nicht mehr verfügbar:  
„Komm schon, es wird Zeit. Oder willst du hier bleiben, ich glaube eher nicht.“  
Der junge Held hatte schnell festgestellt, dass er mit dem Schlangenmann nicht unbedingt Parzel sprechen musste, damit dieser ihn verstand. Nur wenn niemand etwas von ihrem Gespräch verstehen durfte, dann sprach Harry in der Schlangensprache zu der Königskobra.  
Salazar, der Name würde sicher noch Ärger bringen, aber er passte einfach perfekt, verstand die menschliche Sprache sehr gut, würde aber auch in Zukunft nur Anweisungen von seinem Besitzer annehmen. Und von Amy, das hatte Harry schnell klar gestellt, denn die Hauselfe war voller Angst vor dem Schlangenmann und konnte ihn sich so zumindest vom Hals halten. Und vielleicht lernte sie so auch, dass Salazar auf sie hörte und ganz sicher nicht angriff.  
Das würde noch wichtig werden, wenn sie dann zusammen in ein eigenes Haus zogen. Dann bekam nicht nur Amy wieder ein eigenes Zimmer, sondern auch das heldenhafte Haustier würde so eines beziehen. Mit vielen Ästen und dem ganzen Boden als Wärmestein.  
„Wir müssen schon los, schade, hier ist es gerade so schön warm und weich“ zischelte Salazar und richtete sich dann trotzdem auf, folgte seinem Besitzer langsam runter in die Küche.  
„Wie willst du Salazar mitnehmen“ fragte Remus etwas besorgt, Harry sah nicht danach aus als hätte er einen Transportkäfig dabei und in den Koffer passte das Haustier auch ganz sicher nicht:  
„Oder willst du doch apparieren?“  
„Nein. Das hier wird meine letzte Fahrt mit dem Hogwarts-Express und ich will sie genießen. Außerdem haben Hermine und Ron mir geschrieben, wir treffen uns auf dem Gleis.“ Die Beiden wussten schon von Salazar, zumindest das Harry sich eine Königskobra zulegte, denn der Tagesprophet bekam es mit und breitete das Thema fröhlich in einem riesigen Artikel aus. Spekulationen warum es gerade ein giftiges Tier sein musste, ob das Monstrum denn auch mit nach Hogwarts kam und natürlich die Tatsache das Voldemort auch eine Schlange besaß.  
Nagini war aber ein magisches Wesen, keine wirkliche Schlange mehr, sie sah nur aus wie eine Anakonda und unterhielt sich in Parzel mit ihrem Meister. Im Grunde hatte sie mit einem normalen Tier keinerlei Gemeinsamkeiten mehr gehabt.  
Und Nagini war abgrundtief böse gewesen, Salazar wollte nur seine Beute beißen und die bestand aus Futtertieren vom Händler.  
„Du willst ihn doch nicht etwa tragen“ schnappte Remus noch besorgter nach Luft, er konnte sich immer noch nicht wirklich vorstellen das Harry damit keine Probleme hatte. Und auch er hatte noch ziemlichen Respekt vor der schwarzen Kobra.  
„Ja, aber ich habe Hilfe, zumindest bis zum Gleis“ es klopfte und Amy öffnete dieses mal die Tür, woraufhin Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy den Grimmauldplatz betraten.  
„Hier sind die Unterlagen für Salazar“ erklärte der Direktor von Hogwarts sofort und gab Harry die Papiere. Er würde nur für ein Jahr der Schulleiter sein, dann übergab er Hogwarts an seinen besten Freund und hatte bis dahin die gröbste Arbeit erledigt. Er befand sich in der Position einige Veränderungen an der Schule einzuleiten, und sich dann im nächsten Sommer zum Zaubereiminister wählen zu lassen.  
Sicher nicht die schlechteste Wahl einen ehemaligen Spion, gegen Voldemort, auf diesen Posten zu holen... Lucius war Severus immer eine große Hilfe gewesen und versorgte auch das Ministerium oft mit Informationen. Und er war auch immer da gewesen wenn der Professor jemanden zum Reden brauchte, was in all den Jahren sicher viel wog.  
„Danke“ seufzte Harry erleichtert, damit war ihm eine recht große Last genommen worden. Er brauchte die Genehmigung unter anderem um Salazar überhaupt mit nach Hogwarts nehmen zu dürfen.  
„Nicht dafür. Du hast nicht nur deinen Vater auf dem Schlachtfeld gerettet, sondern auch meinen besten Freund. Das hier war nur wenig Aufwand und kann sicher nicht aufwiegen was du getan hast.“  
Der Held lächelte leicht, wehrte dann aber entschieden ab. Er mochte diesen Dank zwar wesentlich mehr als alles was der Tagesprophet noch Nettes über ihn schreiben konnte, was sie sowieso nicht immer taten, aber selbst dieses Rettung war für ihn eine Selbstverständlichkeit.  
„Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen“ nickte Severus ernst und versorgte Remus noch mit sechs Wolfsbanntränken, sechs Vollmonde in denen sich der Werwolf keine Sorgen machen musste:  
„Sonst verpassen wir noch den Zug und dann müssen wir doch apparieren.“  
„Fahrt ihr auch mit dem Hogwarts Express“ wollte Harry sofort neugierig wissen und sah dabei auf die Papiere, bevor er sie sorgfältig einsteckte. Salazar durfte nicht mit in den Gryffindorturm, aber das hatten sie ja schon vorhergesehen.  
„Wir müssen doch ein wenig für Ordnung sorgen“ schmunzelte Lucius, das Einzige was das Ministerium störte war das der Malfoy sich gerade von seiner Frau scheiden ließ. So etwas passte einfach nicht in das Bild des perfekten Zaubereiministers.  
Harry aber verstand das voll und ganz, denn immerhin war die Ehe damals arrangiert gewesen und wahrscheinlich hielten sie die Beziehung nur aufrecht um Voldemort zu täuschen. Nun aber war der Feind tot, es gab keinen Grund mehr für ein ewig langes Schauspiel.  
Wie aber Draco das wohl aufnahm?  
Harry wusste es nicht, und wenn er sich nicht mit dem Slytherin vertrug, dann würde er es auch nie erfahren. Und es sah zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch recht schlecht für eine Versöhnung aus.  
Lucius selbst wollte er auch nicht danach fragen, immerhin schrieben sie sich bisher nur einmal, wegen Salazar, eine Eil-Eule.  
Unpersönlicher ging es gar nicht mehr.  
„Dann komme ich später bei euch mal vorbei“ Harry hatte trotzdem keine Angst vor Lucius. Vielleicht weil sein Vater dabei war und die Beiden einfach beste Freunde waren, vielleicht auch weil er sich bewusst war, dass es keinen Grund für die Angst gab.  
„Wenn du die Zeit dafür findest... lass mich deinen Koffer nehmen“ Severus holte sich das Gepäck, Harry hockte sich nun vor Amy.  
„Ich komme zu Weihnachten zu Besuch“ versprach er seiner Hauselfe, die sich daraufhin etliche Tränen wegwischen musste:  
„Und ich schreibe dir, und dir auch Remus.“ Er richtete sich wieder auf und drückte den Werwolf fest, bekam im Gegenzug dafür einen Beutel mit Proviant gereicht. Sandwiches für den Helden, rohe Fleischstreifen für dessen Haustier. Das waren nur Leckereien, Salazar war eigentlich satt und würde die Fleischstreifen eher wegen des Geschmacks haben wollen.  
„Lass dir nicht alles von Ron wegessen“ warnte Remus leicht amüsiert und der Junge nickte zustimmend, dann holte er sich Salazar in die Arme. Die Königskobra wickelte sich so bequem wie möglich um den Körper seines Besitzers und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter ab. Von dort aus berührte er, mit der Zunge, eine dünne Lederkette an der eine winzige Phiole hing. Die bekam Harry von seinem Vater, es war ein Gegengift, Salazar schien zu kontrollieren ob es auch immer noch da war, denn er machte es jedes mal so wenn der Junge ihn trug.  
„Gib mir deinen Proviant“ bestimmte Lucius und dann apparierten sie zusammen zum Bahnhof. Harry sah noch wie Amy wieder anfing zu weinen, aber damit hatte er schon gerechnet. Deswegen ließ er seiner Hauselfe noch ein Geschenk zurück, Remus würde es ihr später geben. Bestimmt freute sie sich über das neue Kleid und die warmen Lederhandschuhe für den Winter.  
Sie betraten das Gleis und sofort fühlte sich Harry etwas erdrückt, was kein Wunder war denn die Schüler, Eltern und anderen Passanten schienen sich auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ förmlich zu stapeln.  
„Sind es mehr als früher“ fragte der junge Held leicht eingeschüchtert.  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Jetzt droht ja auch keine Gefahr mehr und es ist nicht verboten das Kind von der einen Schule auf die andere zu schicken. Vorausgesetzt man hat seinen Wohnsitz entsprechend“ überlegte Severus ernsthaft.  
„Ich habe einige Übergänge von Durmstrang genehmigt“ nickte Lucius zustimmend:  
„Mindestens zwanzig. Aber niemanden für das siebte Jahr, etwas was auch irrsinnig wäre. Es ist sicher nicht gut einen Schüler allein für das letzte Jahr nach Hogwarts zu schicken, und das wissen die Eltern auch.“  
„Und es wäre auch irrsinnig sich mit Salazar zu anderen Schülern in ein Abteil zu quetschen“ bestimmte Harry ernst:  
„Ich hoffe ich finde mit Ron und Hermine was ruhiges. Ansonsten kommen wir vielleicht zu euch.“  
„Wir“ bedeutet dann wohl du, Salazar, Ron und Hermine“ hakte der heldenhafte Vater vorsichtig nach.  
„Wenn sich Ron nicht wegen dem neuen Schulleiter in die Hose macht, ja.“  
„Na das wird dann ja lustig im Abteil“ kam es trocken vom Professor und sein bester Freund seufzte zustimmend, Harry wusste aber das die Beiden sie gerne aufnehmen würden. Zumindest Severus, der wurde schon butterweich wenn Harry ihn nur einmal „Dad“ nannte. Das hatte der Held am Tag zuvor schnell festgestellt, als sie ein weiteres mal gemeinsam unterwegs waren und auch essen gingen.  
„Harry“ ertönte plötzlich die Stimme von Hermine Granger und der Genannte atmete tief durch.  
„Als erstes solltest du ihnen sagen, dass Severus dein Vater ist“ schlug Lucius sofort vor:  
„Dann macht sich der Weasley gleich in die Hose und wir bekommen ihn heute nicht mehr zu Gesicht. Granger werde ich gerade noch so ertragen können, aber in der Anwesenheit eines Weasleys könnte nicht nur das Niveau im Abteil schnell drastisch sinken... sondern auch die Intelligenz.“  
„Sei doch nicht so gemein“ ein Grinsen legte sich unheilvoll auf die Lippen des Zaubertränkemeisters und für einen Moment sah er seinem Sohn damit verdammt ähnlich.


	5. Chapter 5

„Alter, du siehst aus wie einer dieser Schreckensherrscher aus den schlechten Liebesromanen meiner Mutter“ Ron begleitete Hermine und quetschte sich auch mit ihr etwas mühsam durch die Menge, hin zu Harry und seinen beiden Begleitern:  
„Fehlt nur noch das dich ein dunkler Nebel umgibt und du uns deine übergroßen Bodyguards als Jack und Black vorstellst.“  
„Black könnte zumindest schon mal zum Professor passen“ kicherte Hermine leise und wollte dann eigentlich ihren besten Freund umarmen, aber irgendwie traute sie sich das wegen der Schlange nicht. Harry aber erkannte das Problem sofort, zischelte deswegen leise etwas, die Kobra löste sich daraufhin von seinem Körper und glitt auf den Boden.  
Nun konnten Hermine und Ron ihren besten Freund herzlich umarmen und begrüßen.  
„Das wäre auch mit Salazar gegangen, aber ich verstehe euch da sehr gut, er ist schon ein wenig furchteinflößend“ schmunzelte der junge Held, während sein Liebling den rauen Boden anzischelte. So etwas mochte er gar nicht, lieber bewegte er sich auf Teppich oder glatten Böden. Etwas was Harry auch für sein zukünftiges Heim beachten musste.  
„Ein wenig ist gut, das ist eine Königskobra und die sind hochgiftig“ schnaubte Ron:  
„Aber wenigstens hört er auf dich.“  
„Und er darf nicht mit in den Turm“ fügte Harry hinzu, der Zug kündigte sich an und die Menge auf dem Gleis geriet noch stärker in Bewegung. Ein Grund für Salazar sich einfach um den Oberkörper des Professors zu wickeln und seinen Kopf in dessen Umhang zu stecken.  
„Und da bringst du ihn trotzdem mit nach Hogwarts“ staunte Hermine.  
„Ja, ich will ihn nicht bei Remus lassen, der hat etwas Angst vor ihm. Er wird einen ruhigen Platz in den Privaträumen meines...“  
„Wir sollten alles weitere im Abteil besprechen“ unterbrach Lucius den Helden sofort:  
„Ihr kommt gleich mit in den Lehrerwaggon, da ist es ruhig genug um zu reden.“  
„Fahren Sie auch mit im Hogwarts Express“ wollte Hermine wissen und nahm dem Malfoy den Beutel mit dem Proviant ab:  
„Lassen Sie mich das nehmen, ich sehe schon das wir uns hier gleich durch die Massen quetschen müssen... etwas was Ron und ich schon seit einer halben Stunde versuchen. Wir waren extra früher hier um noch frittierte Euleneier zu bekommen, mittlerweile aber glaube ich, sind sie zerquetscht und ausgelaufen.“  
„Nicht wenn ihr echte gekauft habt“ nickte Harry, er kannte diese neue Leckerei auch schon und Remus konnte sie fast so gut wie jeder Imbiss zubereiten. Es gab sie entweder als echte Euleneier, nicht gefüllt und mit verschiedenen Glasuren, oder als unechte Teigbällchen, gefüllt mit verschiedenen Cremes. Harry bevorzugte ja die unechten, aber auch die echten konnten extrem lecker sein.  
Bei jedem Imbiss schmeckten sie anders, da sie jeder anders zubereitete, aber sie waren immer lecker.  
„Beides“ brummte Ron und hielt den recht mitgenommenen Beutel hoch:  
„Wir hatten wirklich nicht mit einem solchen Andrang gerechnet.“  
Der Zug meldete sich pfeifend und dampfend, fuhr langsam im Bahnhof ein und kaum gingen die Türen auf, strömten die Schüler zur Kofferabgabe.  
„Wir haben noch Harrys Koffer“ stellte Severus daraufhin fest und hob das Objekt ernst hoch:  
„Wer meldet sich freiwillig um den abzugeben?“  
„Fünfzig Punkte für Gryffindor“ wollte Ron sofort wissen und übergab die zermatschten Euleneier an Harry:  
„Von nichts kommt bekanntlich nichts und das sind sicher zweihundert Schüler, von den Eltern da will ich gar nicht erst reden. Wir haben unser Gepäck schon bei der Ankunft hier abgegeben.“ Das konnte man tatsächlich machen, wenn man dafür bezahlte. Dann wurde das Gepäck in einen Raum gebracht und wenn der Hogwarts-Express eintraf, wurde alles eingeladen.  
Stille trat für einen Moment ein, die Slytherins schienen kurz zu überlegen, dann nickten sie fast gleichzeitig.  
Ron nahm daraufhin den Koffer und begab sich in die Menge.  
„Wir treffen uns im Lehrerwaggon“ rief er noch und war dann schnell verschwunden.  
„Deswegen sollten wir uns jetzt auch auf den Weg dorthin machen“ bestimmte Lucius und ließ dabei einen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen:  
„Später werde ich dann sehen, ob ich meinen Sohn im Zug finde, hier scheint es mir aussichtslos zu sein.“  
„Appariert er nicht“ fragte Harry und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, Salazar war bei Severus in Sicherheit, so konnte er auf seine eigene Unversehrtheit achten. Und das wurde gerade wichtig, denn ein paar hektische Nachzügler stürmten gerade durch den magischen Pfeiler auf das Gleis. Es waren nicht wenige und in ihrer Hast kannten sie keine Rücksicht.  
Hermine stöhnte plötzlich auf, ein Schüler hatte ihr seinen Koffer versehentlich in den Rücken gerammt, sie fiel nach vorne über und wurde geistesgegenwärtig von Lucius aufgefangen.  
„Alles okay“ fragte Harry besorgt, sie nickte nur und zeigte auf den Zug, da sollten sie nun wirklich schnell rein... sonst mussten sie am Ende doch noch apparieren.

„Endlich“ Harry betrat als Erster das Abteil und nahm Salazar von seinem Vater in Empfang, Hermine folgte ihnen und Lucius schloss die Tür sorgfältig:  
„Ron wird es sicher geschafft haben und gleich auch hier auftauchen. Spätestens dann, wenn die ganzen Schüler einen Platz gefunden haben und er uneingeschränkt durch die Gänge kommt.“  
„Das dürfte noch ein Weilchen dauern, es ist als bekäme man heute kiloweise Schokofrösche, in Hogsmeade, gratis.“  
„Wenn es nur das wäre“ nickte Lucius ernst und suchte sich einen Platz am Fenster, hängte seinen Umhang auf:  
„Zum Glück habe ich die meiste Arbeit, wegen der neuen Schüler, schon hinter mir“ er wurde von Hermine verwundert angesehen:  
„Ich bin für ein Jahr der Schulleiter.“  
Sofort quietschte die junge Frau erschrocken auf und erstarrte dann vollkommen.  
„Vielleicht hat sie Angst du würdest die Schule grün-silber anstreichen und sie in Slythwarts umbenennen“ grinste Severus recht amüsiert.  
„Darüber habe ich tatsächlich einmal nachgedacht, an dem Abend als wir meine Scheidung feuchtfröhlich feierten... keine Sorge, Miss Granger, so etwas kommt mir nur im Suff in den Sinn. Ich habe nächstes Jahr vor mich zum Zaubereiminister wählen zu lassen und dann kann ich mich nicht mehr um ein paar Änderungen kümmern. Und außerdem möchte ich Severus eine ordentlich geführte Schule übergeben. Er ist nicht der Typ der sich lange über Finanzen Gedanken macht, und das wird er dann auch nicht müssen.“  
Ron erreichte das Abteil, er sah aus als hätte eine Herde Hippogreife ihn überrannt.  
„Verdammt“ fluchte er und nahm dann noch einige sehr unschöne Wörter in den Mund:  
„Ich erreichte gerade den Angestellten, der die Koffer entgegen nimmt, da platzt das verdammte Ding auf, weil fünf Erstklässler nicht warten konnten. Alles hat sich auf dem Boden verteilt.“  
„Was hast du gemacht“ fragte Harry sofort besorgt, da waren ja nicht nur seine Sachen drin, sondern auch der Wärmestein von Salazar.  
„Gebrüllt und dann mit dem Angestellten zusammen alles wieder eingepackt. Ich hoffe der winzige Wärmestein war nur klein gezaubert.“  
„Er ist eigentlich zwei Meter lang und einen breit. Salazar wächst ja auch noch.“  
„Apropos, wieso hast du deine Schlange so genannt“ hakte Hermine nach.  
„Weil es passt. Finde ich jedenfalls. Ich hatte ja erst so etwas wie Blacky überlegt, aber er wird mindestens fünf Meter lang, da sollte doch der Name genauso imposant sein wie er. Keine Sorge, er wird dies Schuljahr nicht sonderlich wachsen, nur eine Häutung im Winter. Ich weiß, wenn die Presse den Namen mitbekommt...“  
„Darum solltest du dich nicht kümmern“ wehrte Ron entschieden ab:  
„Was wir seit der Schlacht schon alles über dich gelesen haben. Echt ätzend, da wird der Name der Schlange das kleinste Übel sein.“  
„Das größte Übel kommt erst noch“ Harry setzte sich ebenfalls und atmete tief durch:  
„Severus ist mein Dad.“  
Hermine und Ron schienen für einen Moment die Luft anzuhalten und das Herz blieb scheinbar ihnen stehen.  
„So ist es“ nickte der Professor ernst:  
„Ich habe es selbst erst vor einem Monat erfahren, durch einen Brief den mir Lily Potter in Gringotts hinterlegt hat. Und den ich erst zu Harrys Geburtstag erhalten habe.“  
„Ich war anfangs genauso erschrocken, aber mittlerweile finde ich es fantastisch“ strahlte der Held glücklich:  
„Ich meine, ich habe einen lebendigen Vater, eine Familie. Und er will auch mit mir zusammen sein, er hat mir Salazar geschenkt.“  
Stille trat ein, Hermine und Ron setzten sich langsam hin und schienen darüber ernsthaft nachzudenken.  
„Da hast du schon recht“ überlegte die junge Frau daraufhin:  
„Aber...“  
„Nein kein aber, wir haben die letzten zwei Tage schon gemeinsam verbracht und es war wunderbar“ nickte Harry heftig:  
„Die Presse wird es erfahren, das gibt einen riesigen Tanz, aber das stehen wir schon durch.“  
„Sie schrieben jedenfalls schon, dass sie euch zusammen gesehen haben“ brummte Ron:  
„Mum und Dad werden aus allen Wolken fallen, wenn sie das mitbekommen.“  
„Wieso“ fragte Harry verwirrt und sah daraufhin wie sein Vater die Lippen ungehalten kräuselte.  
„Sie sind... nicht begeistert“ erklärte Ron seufzend:  
„Die letzten Monate haben sie damit verbracht auf den Professor und die Malfoys zu schimpfen. Sie sagen, sie hätten alle Dreck am Stecken und sich wahrscheinlich frei gekauft... und so weiter.“  
„Es liegt wohl daran, dass Arthur kein höherer Posten im Ministerium in Aussicht gestellt wird. Trotz seiner Arbeit im Orden“ mischte sich Lucius nun ein:  
„Er wettert auch dort gegen mich, erntet aber höchstens Gelächter dafür. Es ist nicht so, dass er nicht gut arbeitet und nicht fleißig ist, er ist nur nicht für mehr geeignet. In all den Jahren hat er sich einfach nicht weiter entwickelt, also muss er da bleiben wo er jetzt ist und das sieht er nicht ein.“  
„So ist es leider“ bestätigte Ron die merkwürdigen Anwandlungen seines Vaters:  
„Und er hat nicht nur Mum auf seiner Seite, sondern auch Percy, Bill und Charlie. Die Zwillinge interessiert das nicht, sie haben genug mit ihrem Laden zu tun.“  
„Und Ginny“ hakte Harry besorgt nach.  
„Die will damit gar nichts zu tun haben. Aber Dad versucht sie, und mich, und auch Hermine, immer mit rein zu ziehen. Er regt sich auf und sucht nach Bestätigung, regt sich noch mehr auf wenn er sie bei uns nicht findet. Diese Sache wird ein gefundenes Fressen für ihn sein. Entweder will er beweisen, dass der Professor die Urkunden und Briefe gefälscht hat, und auch den Vaterschaftstestzauber, oder er verlangt von dir das du dich von deinem Vater abwendest. Und das ist zur Zeit sogar wahrscheinlicher, weil er im sowieso Ministerium kein Gehör findet.“  
„Da beißt er dann bei mir auch auf Granit. Ich gebe sicher meinen Vater jetzt sicher nicht mehr auf“ bestimmte Harry mit eiskalter Miene, wurde dann aber schnell wieder versöhnlicher:  
„Vielleicht aber steckt doch noch ein Funken Vernunft in Arthur und er lässt es einfach auf sich beruhen. Ich hätte euch echt mindestens einmal besuchen müssen.“  
„Nein, das war schon ganz gut so. Wärst du im Fuchsbau gewesen, wer weiß wie Arthur versucht hätte dich von seinem Glauben zu überzeugen und dann wäre es vielleicht nicht so gut für dich und den Professor ausgegangen“ nickte Hermine ernst:  
„Dann hättest du es eventuell nicht so gut aufgenommen, im Gedanken daran die Beiden hier hätten sich ihre Freiheit erkauft und andere Verbrechen begangen. So ist es für jeden Beteiligten gut verlaufen, nur wahrscheinlich nicht für diverse, uneinsichtige Weasleys.“  
„Wir sind keine Unschuldslämmer“ wehrte Lucius gelassen ab:  
„Aber ich habe definitiv keinen Knut für mich und Severus, beim Ministerium, gelassen. Fenrir Greyback habe ich seine Freiheit erkauft, aber das kann ruhig jeder wissen und das Ministerium sieht es auch nicht als Bestechung. Denn der alte Wolf darf die Kolonie in Island nicht mehr verlassen und ist deswegen genauso gut für sie weggesperrt, als wäre er in Askaban. Nur in Askaban hätte er keinen Vollmond überlebt.“  
„So ist es, in der Kolonie lebt Greyback unter seinesgleichen und kann noch sehr alt werden“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Aber für uns war das nicht notwendig. Das Ministerium wusste von Lucius' Arbeit gegen Voldemort und ich konnte meine mit Erinnerungen von Dumbledore beweisen.“  
„Etwas was mein Vater wohl verdrängt, oder von dem er gar nichts weiß“ überlegte Ron seufzend.  
„Ich glaube es ist ersteres, denn es gibt kaum Geheimnisse im Ministerium. Vielleicht hängt er seine Fantastereien auch daran auf, dass ich Greyback freigekauft habe“ nickte Lucius und beobachtete einige Momente lang schweigend wie Salazar sich auf einem der Sitzplätze zusammen rollte:  
„Arthur wird bald merken, dass ihm diese Hetze nur schaden wird. Sollte er sich bis zum Ende des Schuljahres nicht beruhigt haben, werde ich einmal sehen wie ich ihn zum Schweigen bekomme. Vielleicht mit einer recht langwierigen Arbeit im Archiv, Akten sortieren und notieren... So wie man in den Wald hinein ruft, so schallt es auch heraus, sagt der Muggel ja so gern. Da steckt etwas Wahres hinter und ich kann so etwas wie ihn sicher nicht gebrauchen, wenn ich Zaubereiminister bin. Euch Beiden aber biete ich gerne gut bezahlte Arbeit im Ministerium an, besonders Ihnen Miss Granger. Ich kann mir da einiges vorstellen, was auch Ihren Intellekt ordentlich beanspruchen könnte.“  
„Ich mir auch“ strahlte Hermine sofort, das war doch genau das was sie wollte.  
„Hey“ ging Severus sofort dazwischen:  
„Ich wollte sie fragen ob sie nächstes Jahr schon in die Ausbildung zur Zaubertränkemeisterin geht. Ich brauche eine qualifizierte Nachfolgerin.“  
„Ich zahle ihr besser“ schimpfte Lucius und schon stritten sich die Beiden, aber eher halbherzig und nicht wirklich ernst gemeint, um die kluge Schülerin.  
„Kümmern wir uns um den Proviant“ bestimmte Harry hungrig und öffnete seinen Beutel:  
„Remus hat uns Sandwiches gemacht, die schmecken sicher fantastisch. Und sie werden uns solange beschäftigen, bis die Beiden dort wieder Vernunft angenommen haben.“


	6. Chapter 6

„Der Malfoy war ja sehr ungehalten, als er erfuhr das der Snackwagen nicht in den Lehrerwaggon kommt“ schmunzelte Hermine, sie war mit Harry und Ron im Hogwarts-Express unterwegs, auf der Suche nach der Frau mit den besten Leckereien:  
„Ich glaube fast, das wird er als erstes versuchen zu ändern.“  
„Oder er fährt nicht mehr mit dem Zug“ überlegte Ron ernsthaft:  
„Immerhin ist er nächstes Jahr schon nicht mehr an der Schule. Aber wenigstens hat er uns Geld gegeben und uns aufgetragen damit alles zu kaufen was der Wagen noch hat. Da werden wir sicher nicht zuschauen müssen.“  
„Hoffentlich hat der Wagen noch etwas“ seufzte Harry:  
„Am Ende haben sich alle darauf gestürzt, bevor wir ihn finden können.“  
„Und inzwischen bringen die Beiden da hinten Salazar irgendwelche Unanständigkeiten bei“ grinste Hermine.  
„Was soll denn eine Schlange für Unanständigkeiten machen können?“  
„Spätestens dann wenn du mit ihm in in ein Haus gezogen bist, könnte er immer mal wieder was anstellen. Ich glaube, was ich bisher von ihm gesehen habe, ist er nicht abgeneigt ein wenig frech zu sein.“  
„Oh bitte nicht“ Harry blieb ruckartig stehen und atmete tief durch:  
„Ich muss dir noch etwas beichten. Und ich glaube das ist der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür.“  
„Was?“  
„Ich... also vor vier Monaten stand eine weibliche Hauselfe vor meiner Tür. Sie meinte sie wolle mir... dienen... und, na ja, ich hab sie halt behalten. Amy macht so ziemlich alles für mich, Wäsche raus legen, aufräumen und so...“  
Stille trat ein.  
„Sie stand vor deiner Tür“ fragte Hermine langsam.  
„Ja. Ich weiß, ich hätte sie abweisen müssen...“  
„Nein“ die junge Frau schüttelte entschieden den Kopf:  
„Sie kam doch freiwillig. Ich habe im Laufe der Jahre gelernt, dass die Hauselfen nichts anderes tun können. Natürlich wäre es schöner, wenn sie alle frei sind, aber was sollen sie dann tun? Sie haben seit Jahrhunderten nichts anderes gemacht, als den Menschen zu dienen. Hat Amy gesagt woher sie gekommen ist?“  
„Nein.“  
„Du weißt aber schon, dass nur noch reinblütige Familien, und Hogwarts, Hauselfen haben. Die Blacks gibt es nicht mehr, die Malfoys beschäftigen vielleicht zwanzig und würden sicher keine abgeben und ansonsten... Vielleicht wurde sie irgendwo rausgeworfen und hat sich dann für dich entschieden.“  
„Auf jeden Fall geht es ihr sehr gut bei mir. Du wirst es sehen wenn du mich mal besuchst... und da sie noch Angst vor Salazar hat, wäre es nicht wünschenswert wenn er „Unanständigkeiten“ an ihr ausprobiert.“  
„Sie müssen sich an einander gewöhnen“ brummte Ron und sie gingen weiter:  
„Hätte auch gerne mal eine Hauselfe vor der Tür stehen. Aber wenigstens hab ich von meiner Mum das Kochen gelernt. Glaube nicht das Snape sonderlich gut am Herd ist.“  
„Er meinte er habe keine Hauselfe gehabt, bis er in Malfoy Manor einzog. Und irgendwas muss er ja essen, besonders in den Ferien“ überlegte Harry:  
„Da ist der Snackwagen.“  
Sie liefen eilig hin und gerade als sich ein Abteil öffnete, erreichten sie die Frau, kauften schnell alles was sie bekommen konnten.  
Und das noch bevor der derzeitige Inhaber des Abteils reagieren konnte.  
„Sorry“ wehrte Harry schnell ab und wollte verschwinden, wurde aber festgehalten. Hermine und Ron bemerkten es nicht, liefen schon zurück zum Lehrerwaggon.  
Es war ein Mann, groß, schlank, aber auch muskulös, gekleidet eine einfache braune Robe. Harry sah höher, der Mann schien ungefähr dreißig Jahre alt zu sein und seine Züge wirkten irgendwie... unmenschlich. Das braune Haar trug er halblang, seine Augen waren ebenso tiefbraun wie seine Robe. Auch das wirkte unnatürlich, nicht menschlich... anders... magisch...  
Waren das spitze Ohren, die da unter seinem Haar heraus lugten... und irgendwie war seine Haut auch sehr hell.  
Merkwürdig, aber nicht gerade unattraktiv. Irgendwie gefiel der Fremde Harry, etwas was ihm ein leichtes Lächeln entlockte.  
„Die Lutscher“ forderte der Mann mit sanfter, ruhiger Stimme, er war sicher nicht auf den Weg nach Hogwarts, wieso apparierte er dann nicht?  
„Welche“ fragte der Held zurück und übergab dann zwei rote an den den Mann:  
„Es tut mir leid, wir haben es eilig.“  
Er erhielt zehn Knut von dem Fremden und lief dann schnell hinter Hermine und Ron her, holte diese kurz vor dem Lehrerwaggon ein. Dort warteten sie auf ihn.  
„Ist etwas passiert“ fragten sie ihn besorgt:  
„Wir wollten gerade zurück kommen.“  
„Nein, ich musste nur zwei Lutscher wieder abgeben. Aber die werden wir nicht vermissen.“  
„Bestimmt nicht“ Ron kaute schon glücklich und so trugen sie mit vollen Armen die Leckereien in den Lehrerwaggon.  
Wo sie ebenso glücklich empfangen wurden.

„Sie duften angenehm nach Erdbeerbonbons, Miss Granger“ Lucius half Hermine aus dem Zug raus und war dabei äußerst galant. Sie hatten eine sehr fröhliche und gemütliche Fahrt erlebt und erreichten Hogwarts wie immer sehr pünktlich. Die Sonne war schon untergegangen und die Schüler strömten vom Zug aus direkt in die Kutschen und Boote. Hagrid war nicht mehr da, ein Zentaur wurde der neue Wildhüter und wenn er sich bewehrte, konnte er schon nächstes Jahr auch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe übernehmen.  
„Das war ja auch das Einzige was Weasley übrig gelassen hat“ meldete sich Severus gehässig, woraufhin Ron demonstrativ rülpste.  
„Haben Sie etwa zu wenig abbekommen, Professor? Wie sagt der Muggel doch so gern: „Der frühe Vogel fängt den Käfer.“  
„Wurm, Ron, der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm“ nickte Hermine und stieg als Erste in eine freie Kutsche, woraufhin diese von Schülern entdeckt wurde und sie gleich auch hinein wollten. Severus aber hielt den Haufen mit finsteren Blicken auf und schickte ihn weg, dann durften Harry, Ron und Lucius einsteigen, der Professor selbst folgte als Letzter.  
Der Held trug wieder Salazar, aber diesmal so das die Schlange sich unter dem Umhang um die Brust gewickelt hatte. Dort sah niemand ihn, und er hatte seine Ruhe vor den Massen.  
„Das wird sich alles spätestens dann beruhigen, wenn Morgen der Unterricht beginnt“ erklärte Lucius ernst, während sie zur Schule hoch fuhren:  
„Die „Überläufer“ wurden auch schon vom Ministerium aus eingeteilt, dafür hat man extra den sprechenden Hut ein paar Wochen aus der Schule geholt. Severus muss also nur noch den Erstklässlern den Hut aufsetzen.“  
„Dad ist Stellvertreter“ fragte Harry neugierig und konnte sofort beobachten wie sich der Professor darüber freute, zumindest innerlich, das er schon wieder „Dad“ genannt wurde. Etwas was in dem Helden den Gedanken aufkommen ließ, ob er nicht nach dem Schuljahr gerne mit dem Professor zusammen wohnen konnte. Der würde sich als Schulleiter dann ein Haus in Hogsmeade kaufen... aber wahrscheinlich wollte er keinen nervigen Halbstarken zuhause haben, wenn er Abends von der Arbeit kam.  
„Ja. McGonagall ist in die verdiente Rente gegangen, aber ich habe schnell einen neuen Lehrer für Verwandlung gefunden. Professor Martin Peaks ist ebenfalls ein Animagus und stammt aus den USA. Er hat bisher in Ilvermorny gearbeitet, der besten, und wohl einzigen, Schule von Nordamerika. Anscheinend aber sucht er hier eine neue Herausforderung, hab ihn auch gleich zum Hauslehrer von Gryffindor gemacht. Er hatte die besten Referenzen und kann sehr viel Erfahrung vorweisen“ erzählte Lucius recht gelassen, da hielt die Kutsche schon an und er stieg als Erster aus:  
„Wir sehen uns später.“  
Und weg war er, Severus wartete noch bis die Schüler ausstiegen und folgte dann seinem besten Freund.  
„Sollen wir Salazar mit in die große Halle nehmen“ fragte Hermine auf dem Weg dorthin.  
„Wir haben keine andere Wahl, in den Turm darf er nicht und Dad kann ihn nicht runter bringen. Aber ich denke es wird schon okay sein. Ich darf ihn ja auch mit in Zaubertränke nehmen, beziehungsweise, Dad bringt ihn mit dorthin. Es ist feucht und warm im Klassenraum, das wird ihm gefallen.“  
„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass der Professor dein Vater ist“ nickte Ron:  
„Aber damit hast du es am Ende echt gut getroffen, und wir wahrscheinlich auch.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Weil wir Freunde sind, er muss uns akzeptieren und darf nicht mehr gemein zu uns sein. Fünfzig Punkte habe ich mir heute schon verdient, es geht aufwärts.“  
Sie betraten die Schule und Harry spürte wie Salazar sich um seine Brust herum bewegte.  
Der junge Held schwieg, er hatte lange über den Fremden im Zug nachgedacht, die spitzen Ohren, die unmenschlichen Gesichtszüge und irgendwie war seine Hand auch so kalt gewesen.  
Aber andererseits empfand ihn Harry auch als extrem attraktiv.  
Das er mindestens bisexuell war, wusste er schon länger, aber bisher hatte er noch nie einen Mann als so attraktiv empfand.  
„Da ist Draco“ Ron riss seinen besten Freund mit einer Handbewegung aus den Gedanken:  
„Ich wette er ist appariert, sonst hätte sein Vater ihn ja gefunden.“  
„Oder er befand sich unter den Schülern, die sich in den Abteilen stapel...“ Harry stöhnte laut auf und fiel dann nach Vorne über, Ron wollte noch reagieren, aber da knallte der Held schon auf seine Nase.  
Ein Pulk aus dem vierten Jahrgang wollte zu schnell in die große Halle und blieb nun erschrocken stehen, Ron schimpfte lautstark und schubste die Schüler zur Seite, im nächsten Moment war lautes Schreien zu hören.  
Salazar hatte sich von Harry gelöst und glitt unter dem Umhang hervor, spreizte wütend seinen Kragen und richtete sich neben seinem Besitzer gefährlich auf. Entsprechend groß war das Entsetzen unter den Schülern, nur Hermine und Ron blieben gelassen, halfen dem Helden wieder auf die Beine. Und tatsächlich blutete er aus der Nase heraus, Hermine zog pragmatisch ihren Zauberstab und löste das Problem schnell.  
Salazar aber wollte sich erst wieder beruhigen, als Harry in Parzel zu ihm sprach. Dann konnte er die Königskobra wieder einpacken und ihn sich um den Oberkörper wickeln.  
Salazar wurde ruhig, legte seinen Kopf auf die heldenhafte Schulter und berührte mit der Zunge kurz die Lederkette.  
„Er hat sich nur erschrocken“ nickte Harry den Schülern beruhigend zu:  
„Er ist eigentlich harmlos und kommt auch nicht mit in den Gryffindorturm. Macht euch keine Gedanken wegen ihm, ihr werdet ihn kaum zu Gesicht bekommen. Und ich habe Gegengift immer dabei, sollte ihm doch mal ein Versehen passieren.“  
„Es tut uns leid“ entschuldigten sich die Viertklässler, im Chor, und eilten in die große Halle, Harry, Ron und Hermine folgten ihnen langsamer.  
Und sofort stellten sie fest, dass jemand die Tische verlängert haben musste.  
„Jetzt ist es sicher, dass wir wesentlich mehr als früher geworden sind“ Hermine betrachtete ernst den Gryffindortisch, wusste erstmal gar nicht wo sie sich genau hinsetzen sollte. Deswegen fiel ihr Blick auch zu den Slytherins rüber, die immer die ersten in der großen Halle waren, Draco saß schon und sie setzte sich daraufhin auf die gleiche Höhe.  
„Sicher das es so richtig ist“ fragte Ron besorgt:  
„Draco könnte sich irren.“  
„Wenn es nicht richtig ist, müssen wir eben woanders hin wechseln“ wehrte Harry ab und setzte sich neben Hermine, Salazar löste sich daraufhin wieder von ihm:  
„Leg dich unter den Tisch, ich gebe dir gleich etwas leckeres.“  
Nun erreichte auch Ginny den Gryffindortisch, Harry stand sofort auf um sie zu umarmen.  
„Sorry, dass wir uns im Zug nicht gesehen haben“ entschuldigte sie sich bei den Dreien:  
„Aber es war so voll, ich war froh das wir ein Abteil gefunden hatten.“ Sie deutete auf ihre Freundinnen und setzte sich dann auch.  
„Kein Problem, wir waren eh im Lehrerwaggon“ brummte Ron und sah zu den Slytherins rüber, dann hoch zu den Lehrern. Schnell hatte er den neuen Verwandlungslehrer ausgemacht. Er war klein, etwas rundlich und trug einen Bart, der stark nach Schnurrhaaren aussah.  
Aber er sah sehr nett aus, lachte in diesem Moment fröhlich auf und klopfte Severus freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
„Er ist vielleicht sechzig, oder so“ überlegte Hermine, die dem Blick ihres Freundes gefolgt war:  
„Sieht nett aus, hoffentlich unterrichtet er auch gut.“  
„Er wird jedenfalls schnell merken, dass er dir eh nichts mehr beibringen kann“ nickte Harry grinsend, nun ging es an die Einteilung der Schüler und Severus nahm den Hut in die Hände. Der wurde daraufhin sofort lebendig und verzichtete auf ein Lied, denn vor ihm warteten an die hundert Erstklässler, die alle eingeteilt werden mussten.  
„Halt“ rief er aber, bevor er auf den ersten Kopf sollte:  
„Ich habe noch etwas zu ändern, etwas was damals notwendig war und jetzt nicht mehr richtig ist. Kann Harry Potter bitte einmal hier hoch kommen?“  
Der Held erstarrte und alle sahen fragend zum Hut, aber dann lächelte der junge Mann plötzlich und stand auf.  
„Es tut mir leid, ich glaube er hat recht“ nickte er Hermine und Ron zu, ging dann hoch zu seinem Vater und der Hut forderte auf den Kopf des Jungen gesetzt zu werden.  
„Damals“ erklärte der sprechende Hut, als Harry auf dem Stuhl saß, so wie damals bei seiner Einteilung, doch diesmal konnten es alle hören:  
„Da war es wichtig, dass du nach Gryffindor kommst. Du wolltest dorthin, scheinbar aus Angst, aber ich wusste auch das es richtig so ist. Um Voldemort zu besiegen musstest du ein Gryffindor sein. Aber ich irre mich bekanntlich nie und deswegen solltest du nun in das Haus kommen, welches das Schicksal eigentlich für dich bestimmt hatte: SLYTHERIN.“  
Ein Raunen ging durch alle Schüler und Lehrer, etliche zuckten erschrocken zusammen. Damit hatte nicht einmal der Professor gerechnet, oder gar Lucius, aber Harry irgendwie schon. Seine Uniform veränderte sich augenblicklich und mit einem Zischeln rief er Salazar zu sich, stand auf und streichelte dem Hut sanft über das Leder.  
„Du hast recht, für dieses letzte Jahr sollte ich wirklich dort sein, wo ich eigentlich hin gehöre. Wo das Schicksal mich von Anfang an haben wollte.“  
Salazar erreichte ihn und zusammen gingen sie zu den Slytherins.  
„Nehmt ihr mich auf“ fragte der Held neugierig, Stille schwang ihm entgegen, dann aber stand Draco plötzlich auf und hielt seinem ehemaligen Feind die Hand entgegen.  
„Willkommen Zuhause“ erklärte er und lächelte, ehrlich, zufrieden und auch ein wenig erleichtert.


	7. Chapter 7

„Oh man, Alter“ Ron war nicht sonderlich begeistert, als sie sich nach dem Essen vor der großen Halle trafen:  
„Ich mein, was sollte das? Du wusstest doch davon, ja wir wussten, dass du damals den Hut darum gebeten hast... aber das er jetzt so etwas macht. Damit hat wirklich keiner gerechnet.“  
„Er hat aber recht“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab, er war sehr zufrieden mit sich und der Entscheidung des Huts:  
„Ich hätte schon damals nach Slytherin kommen sollen. Aber vielleicht war es wirklich notwendig, ein Gryffindor zu sein, um gegen Voldemort bestehen zu können. Und ich möchte mit einigen Leuten, in dem Haus, endlich Frieden schließen, unter anderem mit Draco, oder Blaise.“  
„Der Presse wird das nicht gefallen“ nickte Hermine.  
„Der Presse wird auch nicht gefallen, dass meine Schlange Salazar heißt und Severus Snape sich als mein richtiger Vater heraus gestellt hat. Aber denen gefällt auch nicht wenn ich pinke Socken trage.“  
„Wieso besitzt du pinke Socken“ der Professor war ebenfalls aus der großen Halle gekommen und legte seine Hand neugierig auf die Schulter des Helden:  
„Muss ich mir Gedanken deswegen machen?“  
„Amy hat sie mir gestrickt, zum Geburtstag.“  
„Dann sind sie genehmigt“ Severus ließ ein Grinsen aufblitzen, dann aber wurde er wieder ernst:  
„Lucius will gleich noch einmal in alle Gemeinschaftsräume gehen, es wäre schlecht wenn dann auch nur ein Schüler fehlt. Komm Harry, wir bringen Salazar zu mir und dann gebe ich dir das Passwort zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Und ihr macht euch besser auf den Weg nach Oben.“  
Die anderen Slytherins waren schon weg, wahrscheinlich hatte Draco das Passwort und er in der Eile einfach vergessen es dem Helden mitzuteilen. Es war aber auch wirklich eine ganz neue Situation.  
Aber Harry wäre auch ohne seinen Vater an sein Ziel, beziehungsweise in sein Bett, gekommen. Es war ja nicht so als hätte er verlernt, was er von Remus und den Zwillingen so lernte. Zum Beispiel auch, wie man ohne Passwort in Gemeinschaftsräume kam, oder die Gefilden diverser Lehrer... Labore... die Schulküche...  
Aber besser war es doch immer das Passwort zu haben. So etwas zu besitzen zeugte auch immer von einem gewissen Vertrauen, welches einem entgegen gebracht wurde.  
„In den Papieren steht nur, dass er nicht mit in den Gryffindorturm darf“ Harry holte, auf dem Weg nach Unten, die Unterlagen hervor und zeigte sie dem Professor, während Salazar ihnen müde folgte.  
Severus sah ernst darauf, dann runzelte er die Stirn nachdenklich und rieb sich darüber.  
„Mir ist es lieber, er kommt zu mir“ bestimmte er und hoffte er stieß bei seinem Sohn da nicht auf Widerstand, denn dann würde er auf seiner Meinung definitiv nicht beharren können:  
„Allein schon, weil auch Slytherin etliche neue Schüler bekommen hat. Nicht nur die üblichen Erstklässler, sondern auch einige von Durmstrang. Du bist heute schon umgerannt worden, am Ende überrennen sie Salazar und du bist nicht schnell genug mit dem Gegengift.“  
Harry schwieg und nickte dann zustimmend, steckte die Papiere sorgfältig wieder ein. Severus atmete innerlich tief durch und musste feststellen, sein Sohn war doch irgendwann erwachsen und vernünftig geworden.  
„Du hast doch deine Privaträume auch hier unten“ erinnerte er sich.  
„Ja, tatsächlich. Du kannst ihn also oft genug besuchen... und das wirst du auch müssen, denn ich kümmere mich nicht um ihn. Dafür habe ich weder die Zeit, noch die Lust.“  
„Bekomme ich dein Passwort“ strahlte Harry erwartungsvoll und sofort hob sein Vater neugierig eine Augenbraue. Normalerweise würde er das nicht machen, aber der junge Mann war sein Sohn und er sollte sich wirklich uneingeschränkt um Salazar kümmern können.  
„Eigentlich nicht“ warnte er mit besonders durchdringendem Blick, damit Harry auch wirklich nicht auf dumme Ideen kam:  
„Du fasst nichts an, außer ich erlaube es dir. Und du musst weder mein Schlafzimmer, noch mein Bad, betreten.“  
„Wasser für Salazar?“  
„In der Küche.“  
„Du hast eine Küche?“ Normalerweise hatten die Lehrer keine Küche, denn sie aßen ja dreimal täglich in der großen Halle.  
Sie erreichten eine unscheinbare, schwarze Tür, an deren Seite ebenso kaum erkennbar „Professor Severus Snape, Zaubertränke“ stand.  
„So in etwa“ murmelte Severus und erklärte dann ernst:  
„Pflaumenpudding.“ Die Tür ging auf und Harry betrat das erste mal die Privaträume seines Vaters, die des Zaubertränkemeisters, der einst so verhasst und gefürchtet wurde.  
Wohl auch immer noch, von vielen Schülern, aber er hatte davon gesprochen sich nun zu ändern.  
Er musste ja auch niemandem mehr etwas vorspielen.  
Erst recht nicht seinem Sohn.  
Trotzdem waren die Privaträume wohl fast genauso wie der Held sie sich vorgestellt hatte, die Möbel dunkel, überall stapelten sich alte Bücher und die Küche bestand aus einer Kochecke mit kleinem Ofen.  
Aber zumindest gab es da fließend Wasser und einen Tee konnte man sich auch kochen, oder Kaffee, das war es wohl auch was der Professor meistens dort machte.  
„Puh“ ließ Harry hören und rieb sich dann ebenfalls über die Stirn, woraufhin sein Vater ihn recht neugierig ansah:  
„Darf ich ehrlich sein?“  
„Natürlich.“  
„Wenn ich das hier so sehe... ich hatte überlegt mich nach dem Schuljahr, mit Salazar und Amy, bei dir einzunisten, aber wenn ich das hier so sehe... wo zum Teufel bekommt man so einen schwarzen Sessel her? Und diese schwarze Tapete... Wenn ich die Brille abnehmen würde, wäre es wirklich nur noch schwarz, überall. Salazar, du legst dich nie auf diesen Sessel, ansonsten setzt sich am Ende noch einer auf dich drauf.“  
„Du wolltest... dich bei mir... einnisten“ echote der Zaubertränkemeister und schien dann darüber nachzudenken, warf einen Blick über seine Möbel und auf die schwarze Tapete.  
„Ja, also... einnisten ist vielleicht nicht der richtige Ausdruck... Ich dachte halt wir könnten ein wenig zusammen in Hogsmeade...“ Harry unterbrach sich als Severus ihn packte und fest an sich zog, ihn schweigend drückte und über das wirre Haar streichelte.  
„Mir reicht ein Schlafzimmer und ein Arbeitszimmer“ flüsterte er leise, nach einigen Momenten:  
„Und du hast recht, es ist viel zu dunkel. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du dich bei mir einnistest. Mit Salazar und Amy... solange sie mir nicht auch pinke Socken strickt.“  
Harry antwortete nicht, er schmiegte sich einfach an seinen Vater und genoss den Moment, während Salazar tatsächlich seinen Wärmestein fand und sich müde darauf legte. Das Objekt wurde warm, sobald sich ein Reptil, oder eben eine Schlange, darauf legte, auf Säugetiere und Vögel reagierte der Stein nicht.  
Zusätzlich hatte der Professor ihn auch vor den Kamin gezaubert, Harry fragte sich für einen Moment wann sein Vater das geschafft hatte.  
„Was macht ihr hier, Onkel Severus“ die Stimme von Draco Malfoy, dem Patenkind des Professors, ertönte und schon war der junge Mann bei ihnen:  
„Ich wollte dich gerade fragen ob du Harry gesehen hast, und dann finde ich euch hier... muss ich eifersüchtig werden?“  
Draco lachte fröhlich, man merkte aber auch das ihn der Anblick verwirrte.  
„Weißt du es nicht“ fragte der junge Held erstaunt.  
„Was?“  
„Severus ist mein Vater. Er weiß es auch schon mindestens einen Monat, und dein Vater ebenso. Da ihr ja zusammen wohnt, habe ich eigentlich angenommen er erzählt es dir... oder du bekommst es einfach mit.“  
Draco staunte die Beiden mit offenem Mund, und schweigend, an, dann aber wehrte er recht gelassen ab.  
„Ich war mit Mum vier Wochen auf Urlaub in Spanien“ das erklärte auch wieso der junge Malfoy nicht mehr allzu blass war:  
„Sie wollte sich noch mal erholen, bevor sie sich an den Auszug aus dem Manor macht. Außerdem hat Dad uns das ordentlich luxuriös bezahlt, ich glaube ich werde nie wieder so eine gute Paella essen. Die war mit Blattgold... aber gut, er ist echt dein Dad?“  
„Ja.“  
Draco zog den Zauberstab und wirkte einen Vaterschaftstestzauber auf die Beiden, auch dieser war positiv.  
„Kein Wunder das der Hut dich nun in Slytherin wollte. Kommst du, die anderen warten schon. Wir wollen das noch ein wenig begießen.“  
„Aber macht nicht mehr zu lang“ warnte Severus mit ernster Miene:  
„Morgen ist Unterricht und ihr solltet dann fit sein. Besonders in Zaubertränke... Lucius kommt gleich noch einmal zu euch.“  
„Er war schon da“ wehrte Draco gelassen ab:  
„Deswegen wollte ich ja auch nach Harry fragen, er hat mich geschickt.“  
„Ich gebe Salazar noch schnell etwas“ nickte Harry und packte das Futter aus, stellte der Königskobra eine Schale mit Wasser hin.  
„Muss ich wirklich hierbleiben“ fragte der Schlangenmann zischelnd.  
„Ja, aber es wird dir gefallen“ antwortete Harry in Parzel:  
„Dad sagt zwar immer, er kümmert sich nicht um dich, aber er wird es trotzdem tun. Und ich komme Morgen noch vor dem Frühstück und sehe nach dir. Es ist besser so, in so einem Schlafsaal kann viel passieren und es ist immer laut. Du hättest gar keine Ruhe.“  
„Na gut“ Salazar nahm von dem Wasser und rollte sich dann zusammen:  
„Trotzdem werde ich dich vermissen.“  
„Aber nur diese Nacht, denn du wirst schon morgen sehen, wie viel wir zusammen sein werden. Versprochen.“  
Harry kehrte zu Draco zurück und gab seinem Vater noch einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Über das Einnisten reden wir aber noch“ schmunzelte Severus zufrieden, der Held nickte zustimmend und folgte dann Draco.  
„Aber sicher nicht Morgen“ grinste der Sohn von Lucius.  
„Wieso nicht?“  
„Weil du dann wegen deines Katers nicht gut denken kannst.“  
Draco lachte dreckig und böse auf, und musste dann vor seinem neuen Freund fliehen.


	8. Chapter 8

„Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus“ stellte Hermine am nächsten Morgen fest und wollte schon besorgt sein, dann aber stemmte sie die Fäuste demonstrativ in die Hüften und ihr Blick wurde sehr ernst:  
„Was war es gewesen? Feuerwhiskey?“  
„Uh... ich weiß es nicht mehr“ stöhnte Harry und blinzelte erschrocken, als sie die doch sehr helle, große Halle betraten:  
„Hat Lucius noch ein paar Lampen zusätzlich aufgehängt?“  
„Es ist wie immer“ nickte Ron und grinste breit:  
„Anscheinend wissen die Slytherins wie man feiert und kennen dann auch keinen Montag Morgen.“  
„Ja“ stöhnte der Held:  
„Leider. Dad hat mich eben auch schon so finster angesehen, als ich Salazar besucht habe. Er hat nichts gesagt, aber seine Blicke waren schlimm genug.“  
„Er hätte dir einen Anti-Kater-Trank geben können“ überlegte Hermine ernsthaft:  
„Aber andererseits, du bist selbst schuld das du so aussiehst... wieso haben Draco und Blaise eigentlich keinen Kater? Die sehen ja doch recht frisch aus.“  
„Die haben gewonnen.“  
„Ein Trinkspiel“ Hermine war nahe dran ihrem besten Freund eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, verdient hätte er sie sich auf jeden Fall:  
„Wie kann man nur so dumm sein. Ron, komm, schaffen wir ihn zu seinem Platz, und schauen Draco dabei sehr böse an.“  
„Ja“ nickte der zweitjüngste Weasley ernst und schob Harry zum Slytherin-Tisch, Draco, und auch Blaise, wurden mit sehr ernsten Blicken bedacht.  
„Hey, er ist alt genug“ wehrten die Beiden sofort ab, Hermine und Ron schwiegen, ihre Blicke aber veränderten sich nicht. Die junge Frau kräuselte zusätzlich noch ihre Lippen, allein um ihre Meinung zu unterstreichen.  
„Wir haben gleich Zaubertränke“ bemerkte Ron:  
„Und der Professor war eben schon ungehalten, deswegen. Wie soll er so einen Trank brauen?“  
„Kann auch ohne Kater nicht brauen“ nuschelte Harry und angelte mühsam nach den Brötchen.  
„Eindeutig verträgst du keinen Wodka“ meldete sich ein Slytherin aus dem sechsten Jahrgang grinsend, anscheinend jemand der von Durmstrang kam:  
„Sollte ein Held nicht ein wenig... stabiler sein?“  
„Harry hat gestern nicht in der Unterhose vor dem Kamin herum getanzt und wollte die alten Slytherins beschwören“ zischte Blaise böse.  
„Aber dafür habe ich keinen Kater“ schimpfte der Sechstklässler mit hochrotem Kopf:  
„Denn ich vertrage was und es ist das Ergebnis, was zählt.“  
„Wodka“ presste Hermine, ihre Wut unterdrückend, hervor und rettete dann Harry, der sich eine leere Gabel in den Mund schieben wollte:  
„Passt auf ihn auf.“  
Sie ging eilig zum Lehrertisch hoch, redete leise mit Severus und Lucius. Letzterer strich sich einmal kurz über das Gesicht, als würde er die Methoden der Slytherins schon kennen... und so unwahrscheinlich war das noch nicht mal. Aber Wodka war ihm wohl auch noch nie unter gekommen, gegen den magischen, russischen war ja angeblich der Feuerwhiskey aus Schottland ein Babysäftchen.  
„Ich will wieder ins Bett“ stöhnte Harry, da kam Hermine zurück und brachte den heldenhaften Vater mit.  
„Das sah eben schon schlimm aus, jetzt hat es sich wohl noch verstärkt. Wahrscheinlich durch die Bewegung und das Licht. Wir brauen gleich im Unterricht den Anti-Kater-Trank und Harry kriegt extra Hausaufgaben, denn ihn lasse ich heute nicht an den Kessel.“  
„Du bist gemein, du musst lieb zu deinem Sohn sein und ihn für heute krank schreiben“ jammerte der verkaterte Held herum, aber da biss er eindeutig auf einen besonders harten Kessel.  
„Du träumst wohl“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Gleich nachdem du den Trank genommen hast, bist du wieder fit und auch klar genug um heute Nachmittag einen Aufsatz über die Wirkung von Alkohol in Verbindung mit Heiltränken zu schreiben.“  
Severus wandte sich ab und wollte zum Lehrertisch zurück...  
„Dad“ winselte sein Sohn hinter ihm her.  
„Damit erreichst du heute Morgen bei mir nichts. Du schreibst den Aufsatz und wehe ihr seid gleich nicht pünktlich im Unterricht. Dann gibt es noch Nachsitzen am Samstag dazu.“  
Er ging hoch, flüsterte Lucius etwas zu und erntete dafür ein leichtes Grinsen von dem Schulleiter. Anscheinend amüsierte der sich prächtig darüber.  
„Gemein“ jammerte Harry:  
„Braut das Zeug gleich bloß ordentlich.“  
„Ich werde dir später mit dem Aufsatz helfen“ versprach Hermine lächelnd:  
„Und jetzt sollten wir dafür Sorgen das unser verkaterter Freund etwas isst. Das wird ihm bestimmt schon mal ein wenig helfen.“

„Bin ich froh, dass mein Vater „nur“ der Direktor ist“ nickte Draco, als Harry zwei Stunden später sehr unsanft der Anti-Kater-Trank eingeflößt wurde:  
„Andererseits, der hätte dann auch Mitleid mit mir gehabt.“  
„Hat er nicht“ nickte Severus finster, sie befanden sich noch im Klassenraum, die meisten Schüler waren aber schon gegangen:  
„Er hat eben gesagt, dass er sich eine kleine Strafe für alle Beteiligten ausdenken wird. Und da bist du eindeutig mit bei.“  
„Ich überlege gerade ob ich auswandern soll“ ächzte Draco sofort entsetzt:  
„Wir sind alt genug!“  
„Ja, und es ist auch im gewissen Maße erlaubt, aber einen Mitschüler für den Unterricht außer Gefecht zu setzen eben nicht. Und Feuerwhiskey hinterlässt nicht so große Probleme wie russischer Wodka.“  
„Uhh“ kam es von Harry und schon sprang der junge Held auf, suchte irgendwas und übergab sich dann in einen leeren Kessel. Sofort verfinsterte sich das Gesicht des Professors, seine fast schon tödlichen Blicke trafen Draco und Blaise gnadenlos.  
„Ich zaubere das sauber“ nickte Hermine und zückte den Zauberstab:  
„Dabei war ich mir sicher, dass ich den Trank richtig gebraut habe.“  
„Er war auch richtig“ presste Severus hervor und die junge Frau entfernte schnell das Übel aus dem Kessel:  
„Bringt ihn in den Krankenflügel. Sie sollen ihm da den Magen leer zaubern. Mehr kann man nicht tun, den Aufsatz will ich Freitag sehen. Und jetzt raus mit euch!“  
„Also gut“ Ron packte Harry einfach und warf ihn sich über die Schulter, trug ihn mit scheinbarer Leichtigkeit aus dem Klassenraum, die anderen folgten ihm.  
„Wie schaffst du das“ wollte Blaise draußen sofort, von dem Weasley, wissen.  
„Was?“  
„Ihn zu tragen?“  
„Er wiegt doch nichts“ nickte Ron ernst und wollte los, aber Blaise hielt ihn auf.  
„Gehen wir mal aus? Ich steh auf starke Männer.“  
„Ausgehen“ echote Ron daraufhin und Hermine gluckste fröhlich auf.  
„Ja, wir Beide. Ein Date“ freute sich Blaise sofort und wurde sofort entsetzt angesehen.  
„Blaise ist schwul“ verkündete Draco schmunzelnd:  
„Und er wäre eine gute Partie.“  
„Ich bin nicht schwul“ schnappte Ron nach Luft und sofort zeigte sich Blaise enttäuscht.  
„Jetzt hast du mir das Herz gebrochen“ klagte er, aber eher so, dass er sich wohl bald wieder beruhigen würde.  
„Wir sollten jetzt wirklich zum Krankenflügel“ mischte Hermine sich ein und da wurden sie schon wieder aufgehalten, eine kleine, braune Eule flatterte auf sie zu und hatte eine Phiole dabei.  
Diese warf sie Hermine einfach in die Hände und verzog sich schnell wieder.  
„Was zum...“ staunte Ron, an der Phiole hing ein kleiner Zettel.  
„Gebt ihm das, es ist ein Heiltrank“ las die junge Frau vor, es war von keiner ihr bekannten Handschrift geschrieben worden.  
„Das ist weder von Onkel Severus, noch von Dad“ stellte Draco sofort fest, ersterer kam nun ebenfalls aus dem Klassenraum und man zeigte ihm die Phiole.  
„Ich kenne die Schrift auch nicht“ er öffnete die Phiole und probierte einen Tropfen, dann flößte er den Rest seinem Sohn ein.  
Zwei Sekunden später zappelte Harry und wurde von Ron abgesetzt, er war wieder vollkommen klar.  
„Was war das für ein Zeug“ staunte er:  
„Außer das es wie Blut schmeckte... es hat sofort geholfen.“  
„Ich kenne den Trank“ nickte der Professor ernst:  
„Ein Heiltrank aus Rumänien, den man nur dort brauen kann, weil hier keine rumänische Feenranke wächst. Er wird aus den getrockneten Blüten hergestellt, und die schmecken tatsächlich etwas nach Blut.“  
„Die man doch mit hierher bringen könnte“ bestimmte Draco.  
„Wenn man die Genehmigung dafür hat. Egal wer euch das geschickt hat, er hat nicht nur Ahnung von Zaubertränken, sondern darf so etwas auch ausführen.“  
„Und er wusste was Harry gerade zu schaffen machte.“  
„Das hat man ja in der großen Halle gesehen“ überlegte Blaise ernsthaft:  
„Vielleicht war es ja Professor Peaks... nein, der stammt aus den USA. Und er ist kein Zaubertränkemeister.“  
„Aber wir müssen jetzt zu seinem Unterricht“ drängte Hermine plötzlich:  
„Wenn wir zu spät kommen, dann kann uns jetzt nichts mehr retten. Los, los.“  
Und schon waren sie auf dem Weg, nur Harry blieb für einen Moment zurück.  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich verspreche, ich werde das ganze Jahr keinen Alkohol mehr trinken“ entschuldigte er sich.  
„Ach“ Severus winkte gelassen ab:  
„Wenn du heute Nachmittag kommst, erzähle ich dir wie Lucius und ich einmal, im Suff, die Schule pink zauberten. Und zwar die ganze Schule, man konnte es bis London sehen, so hat sie gestrahlt. Und falls jemand danach fragen sollte, es war seine Idee gewesen.“  
Der Professor lachte leise auf und ging dann seiner Wege, Harry glitt ein amüsiertes Lächeln über die Lippen und dann folgte er eilig seinen Freunden.  
Nur wer hatte ihm, im gerade noch richtigen Moment, den Trank geschickt... einen Trank den man nur mit einer bestimmten Zutat aus Rumänien brauen konnte.


	9. Chapter 9

„Ich muss mit dir reden, es ist sehr wichtig“ Lucius empfing den jungen Helden am späten Nachmittag, er hatte ihn zu sich ins Büro gerufen und Harry brachte auch Salazar mit. Etwas was daran lag, dass Severus seine Ruhe haben wollte und Harry Zeit mit seinem Haustier verbringen wollte. Aber eigentlich hatte er sich auf einen Nachmittag mit seinen Freunden gefreut.  
„Du siehst ernst aus“ stellte der junge Mann schnell fest, eventuell ging es um die Strafe für das Betrinken, und den Kater am Morgen:  
„Ist es wegen dem russischen Wodka?“  
„Nein. Es geht darum, was mir Severus erzählte... du willst nach dem Schuljahr mit ihm zusammen ziehen?“  
„Ja“ strahlte Harry sofort, wurde aber dann gleich ernst als er sah wie unverändert die Miene des Schulleiters blieb:  
„Du bist nicht begeistert.“  
„Ich bin absolut nicht begeistert und du möchtest sicher nicht, dass ich böse deswegen werde“ erklärte Lucius langsam:  
„Du bist erwachsen, such dir ein eigenes Haus.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Weil ich es möchte.“  
„Das ist kein Grund und du kannst mir keine Angst machen, ich weiß das du mich magst. Und du solltest mich auch weiterhin mögen, denn ich bin der Sohn deines besten Freundes.“  
„Willst du mich erpressen?“  
„Nein. Aber du möchtest doch nicht, dass ich böse deswegen werde.“  
„Ich kaufe dir ein eigenes Haus“ schlug Lucius daraufhin vor.  
„Statt mir einen Grund zu nennen, kommst du jetzt mit deinem Vermögen. Ich verzichte, mir ist es wichtiger mit meinem Dad zusammen zu wohnen, als alleine in einer Luxushütte. Und selbst wenn... ich kann mir auch meine eigene Luxushütte kaufen, und meinen Dad dazu einladen mit mir hinein zu ziehen. Oder wir kaufen sie zusammen, das wäre auch eine Option.“  
Lucius kräuselte die Lippen ungehalten.  
„Du könntest einen sehr guten Abschluss mit in deine neue Luxushütte nehmen“ schlug er dann vor.  
„Es scheint dir ja sehr wichtig zu sein“ schnaubte Harry und verschränkte die Arme trotzig vor der Brust:  
„Es wird sowieso schwer für mich eine Arbeit zu finden, da kann ich auch eine schlechte Note, in Zaubertränke, mit in das gemeinsame Heim von mir und meinem Dad. Die anderen Fächer krieg ich schon irgendwie durch, Verwandlung lief ja ganz gut heute.“  
„Nein, verdammt“ Lucius wurde lauter.  
„Doch, verdammt“ Harry wurde ebenfalls lauter:  
„Sag mir einen vernünftigen Grund und ich überlege es mir. Vielleicht werde ich dann nur sein Nachbar, oder ähnliches.“  
Lucius schwieg, Harry stand daraufhin auf und wandte sich der Tür zu.  
„Du kannst ja dann mal zum Kaffee kommen“ schlug er vor und wollte gehen.  
„Warte“ hielt der Schulleiter ihn auf und Harry setzte sich erwartungsvoll wieder hin:  
„Du weißt, ich lasse mich gerade scheiden.“  
„Was ich sehr gut verstehen kann. Immerhin war es ja arrangiert gewesen.“  
„So ist es... und mmh...“ Lucius wurde langsam rot um die Nase herum, es war also etwas peinliches:  
„Also... mmh...“ Er strich sich über das Gesicht und schwieg dann, voller Entsetzen und Verlegenheit.  
„Also, du lässt dich scheiden“ nickte Harry und wollte seinem Gegenüber so etwas auf die Sprünge helfen:  
„Und du willst nicht, dass ich mit meinem Dad zusammen ziehe. Willst du vielleicht mit ihm zusammen ziehen?“  
Lucius nickte zustimmend. Das Manor war ihm sicher allein viel zu groß und Zaubereiminister konnte er auch von Hogsmeade aus sein. Für was beherrschte man denn sonst das Apparieren?  
Der Held schwieg daraufhin nachdenklich, dann aber riss er plötzlich die Augen auf.  
„Du willst mit ihm zusammen wohnen, weil du... du... du willst auch in sein Schlafzimmer ziehen!“  
Stille trat ein, sehr unangenehme Stille, dann nickte Lucius wieder zustimmend.  
„Wa...wa... wa...“ schnappte Harry nach Luft und musste sich dann erstmal mühsam wieder beruhigen:  
„Weiß er das? Und verdammt, er ist doch hetero!“  
Lucius schüttelte den Kopf, mittlerweile war er rot bis zum Hals runter.  
„Er ist nicht hetero?“  
Lucius nickte.  
„Und du bist dir sicher?“  
Lucius nickte wieder, er bekam nur kein Wort mehr raus.  
„Weiß er davon? Also, das du...?“  
Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Und wie soll ich ihm jetzt erklären, dass ich doch nicht mit ihm zusammen ziehen will? Der fragt sich doch wieso und wird vielleicht sauer sein, enttäuscht aber auf jeden Fall.“  
Harry schwieg nachdenklich, das war wirklich eine sehr verzwickte Situation.  
„Wie lange bist du schon in ihn verliebt“ fragte er dann leise, Lucius seufzte nur und legte sich eine Hand auf die Augen, also schon sehr lange. Vielleicht sogar schon seit der Schulzeit.  
Aber er hatte damals keine Chance gehabt, einmal nicht um Severus länger in der Schulzeit zu sehen, denn sie trennten ja einige Jahre, und dann musste er gleich Narcissa heiraten. Und das erklärte nun auch, warum Draco erst spät zur Welt kam, wieso Lucius' Frau nicht sofort schwanger wurde.  
Wobei, andererseits lebte zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch Voldemort noch, beziehungsweise er war dabei sein dunkles Reich aufzubauen. Und zumindest die Eltern von Lucius und Narcissa waren dem dunklen Lord treu ergeben. Sicher konnte es auch deswegen keine Zeit geben um ein Kind in die Welt zu setzen.  
Aber andererseits war Draco doch zwei Monate älter als er selbst, er kam zu einer Zeit zur Welt in der man noch glaubte Voldemort würde nicht so bald das Zeitliche segnen.  
Es konnte also nicht wirklich daran liegen, dass die Zeiten zu schlecht waren, eher daran das es mit Narcissa und Lucius nicht ganz so klappte.  
Wohl weil der Malfoy anderweitig verliebt war oder überhaupt schwul. Ob seine Frau je davon erfahren hatte? Und was sagte eigentlich das Ministerium dann dazu... wobei, Homosexualität war nichts schlimmes und mit wem konnte der Zaubereiminister besseres zusammen sein, als mit dem Direktor von Hogwarts?  
„Ich überlege mir etwas“ bestimmte Harry dann und stand wieder auf, er durfte dem Glück seines Vaters nicht im Wege stehen und er war auch wirklich alt genug um allein zu leben:  
„Und es wäre wirklich hilfreich, wenn du langsam mal etwas unternimmst. Denn sonst wird Dad dich nicht in seinem Schlafzimmer haben wollen. Geschweige denn überhaupt in seinem Haus.“  
Lucius seufzte nur und Harry verließ daraufhin das Büro, schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf.  
Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
„Wir ziehen also nicht zu deinem Vater ins Haus“ fragte Salazar zischelnd, der natürlich alles verstanden hatte:  
„Bitte aber auch nicht mehr zu dem Wolf, er mag mich nicht.“  
„Wenn dann ziehen wir in ein eigenes Haus, mit Amy zusammen. Sie wird sich dann schon an dich gewöhnen“ versprach Harry in Parzel und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen Freunden:  
„Du wirst sehen, es wird dir gefallen. Du bekommst dann auch ein eigenes Zimmer. Und dort wird der ganze Boden wird ein Wärmestein sein.“  
„Darauf freue ich mich jetzt schon“ zischelte Salazar glücklich und rieb seinen Kopf schmusend an der Wange seines Besitzers.


	10. Chapter 10

„Das Talent ein Animagus zu sein...“ Professor Martin Peaks ging langsam vor den Schülern auf und ab:  
„...Und man kann es wirklich ein Talent nennen, denn jeder von ihnen würde den Zauber sicher beherrschen, aber nicht jeder...“  
„Du wirkst schon seit Tagen sehr nachdenklich“ flüsterte Draco dem jungen Helden zu, sie saßen in diesem Unterricht als einziges nebeneinander, ansonsten war meistens Blaise, oder gar Pansy, dazwischen. Im Zaubertränkeunterricht konnte es Harry sogar durchsetzen zwischen Hermine und Ron einen Platz zu erhalten, ansonsten aber würde er in diesem Fach auch gar nichts zustande bekommen.  
Sein Vater wollte die junge Frau immer noch als Auszubildende, Lucius sie im Ministerium an seiner Seite. Noch stritten sie sich eher scherzhaft darüber, irgendwann aber, das prophezeite Hermine schon, würde sie eingreifen und die Entscheidung selbst treffen.  
Harry reichte es schon, wenn sie ihm mit dem Stoff des letzten Jahres half.  
Und natürlich beschäftigte ihn etwas, und zwar die Tatsache das Lucius Malfoy schon seit Jahren in Severus Snape verliebt war. Und das die Beiden zukünftig wahrscheinlich sehr glücklich wurden, Lucius dann so etwas wie sein zweiter Dad und Draco eine Art Bruder.  
Aber konnte er sich in dieser Sache seinem zukünftigen Bruder anvertrauen? Trotz der Tatsache das es dabei um dessen eigenen Vater, und auch seinen Patenonkel, ging?  
„Was beschäftigt dich? Hat mein Vater etwas, bei eurem Gespräch, gesagt, was nicht angenehm war? War er wütend wegen dem Wodka?“ Es gab bisher noch keine Strafe, aber Lucius hatte sicher auch wichtigeres zu tun als ein paar Slytherins zum Nachsitzen zu verdonnern.  
„Nein“ seufzte Harry und versuchte sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, aber auch wenn Professor Peaks kein schlechter Lehrer war... in diesem Moment wäre der Held tatsächlich gern ein Animagus, am besten eine Maus... nein, lieber nicht, am Ende fand ihn Salazar noch lecker.  
Die Königskobra verstand nicht wieso sich Männchen mit Männchen paaren wollten, aber er akzeptierte es. Und langsam hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass er sich auch gerne „mit einem Männchen paaren“ wollte, und dann auch eine Beziehung haben.  
Bisexuell, dass er das war, wusste er schon länger, aber über eine Beziehung mit einem Mann dachte er erst nach, seit er mit Lucius gesprochen hatte.  
Wie lange musste Dracos Vater nur auf diese „Befreiung“ gewartet haben. Endlich konnte er sich von Narcissa scheiden lassen und zu Severus ins Schlafzimmer ziehen... wenn dieser ihn dann ließ.  
Natürlich konnte sich Harry nicht vorstellen, dass sein Vater auch eine Beziehung mit einem Mann eingehen wollte... aber auch er konnte ja bisexuell sein.  
„Du hast doch irgendwas“ flüsterte der jüngere Malfoy ihm zu und wurde sofort vom Verwandlungslehrer ermahnt still zu sein.  
„Sie scheint das nicht zu interessieren, Mr. Malfoy, oder was sagen Sie dazu, dass die Animagus-Gestalt zu neunzig Prozent der des Patronus entspricht?“  
„Kann man dann so bestimmen was man wird? Denn ein Patronus bleibt ja nicht unweigerlich immer in der gleichen Gestalt.“  
„Nein, denn die Animagus-Gestalt ist zu hundert Prozent immer vom Charakter abhängig. Der Patronus hat aber nicht zu hundert Prozent etwas mit ihrer schönen Erinnerung zu tun, hauptsächlich eher mit dem Charakter der Erinnerung. Sie könnten als schöne Erinnerung eine Erdbeertorte haben und als Patronus einen Tiger, was sie mit der Erinnerung assoziieren ist der entscheidende Punkt. Sie können aber auch nicht vom Charakter her eine Maus sein, und als Animagus-Gestalt ein Löwe. Zeigen Sie mir Ihren Patronus.“  
Draco erstarrte sofort, damit hatte er nun nicht gerechnet und eigentlich mochte er es auch nicht seinen Patronus zu zeigen. Harry wusste wieso und konnte es nur zum Teil verstehen, ein Frettchen war zwar klein und frech, aber auch sehr intelligent und mutig.  
„Beherrschen Sie den Zauber nicht“ fragte Professor Peaks sofort besorgt:  
„Ihr Vater hat mir versichert, der ganze siebte Jahrgang würde...“  
„Ich kann ihn schon“ seufzte Draco abwehrend:  
„Ich mache es nur nicht gerne. Es ist... ein Frettchen.“  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als würde er glauben irgendwer lachte nun über ihn, aber es blieb still im Klassenraum.  
„Und was ist daran so schlimm“ fragte der Lehrer neugierig:  
„Mein Patronus ist eine Eidechse...“ Er wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Ja, ich bin ein Animagus-Tiger, und eine Zeitlang war mein Patronus auch ein solcher. Aber Erinnerungen und Charaktere verändern sich nun mal, die einmal angenommene Gestalt aber nicht. Wenn man jetzt ein Frettchen wird, dann ist man es auch noch in hundert Jahren, selbst wenn der Patronus sich bis dahin dreihundert mal verändert hat. Mr. Potter, da Mr. Malfoy nicht möchte, würden Sie uns Ihren Patronus zeigen?“  
„Es ist ein Hirsch, wahrscheinlich...“  
„Sind Sie sicher? Ich habe hier schon einiges erfahren, auch das der Hirsch die Animagus-Gestalt Ihres vermeintlichen Vaters James Potter war. Nun wissen wir, auch dank des Tagespropheten, ja, dass dem nicht der Fall ist“ Harry ärgerte sich immer noch über die Schlagzeilen, auch wegen Salazar:  
„Vielleicht hat er sich ja verändert, allein weil Ihr richtiger Vater ja Professor Snape ist.“  
Wenn die Presse eines konnte, dann Märchen erzählen. Einmal war Harry der direkte Nachfahre von Salazar Slytherin, ein anderes mal hieß es Severus habe ihn mit Tränken dazu gebracht zu glauben sein Sohn zu sein. Und überhaupt, wieso hatte der ach so liebe, angeblich vollkommen unschuldige, Held sich keine weiße Katze ausgesucht, stattdessen aber eine pechschwarze Königskobra. Das konnte doch nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen.  
Severus ärgerte sich über diese Schlagzeilen genauso wie Harry, denn so etwas brachte ihre ganze Familie in Verruf.  
Und der Held wurde praktisch ein Malfoy, wenn Lucius und sein Vater heirateten... und das mussten sie tun, als Schulleiter und Zaubereiminister. Die magische Bevölkerung war vielleicht nicht mehr allzu konservativ, aber eine wilde Ehe unter so zwei hochrangigen Männern, das würden sie nie akzeptieren.  
„Also gut, versuchen wir es“ Harry zog den Zauberstab, wurde dann aber auch sehr ernst:  
„Egal was es sein wird, wenn das Morgen im Tagespropheten steht, verwandle ich euch alle in Hühner. Und glaubt mir, ich kann das, gleichzeitig und für eine Woche.“  
„Du bluffst“ nickte Pansy.  
„Nein, ich bluffe nie, ich habe nur Zauber von Remus Lupin gelernt, die könnt ihr euch nicht mal ansatzweise vorstellen. Da könnt ihr Hermine und Ron gerne nach fragen.“ Er deutete auf die Beiden, sie nickten, und er atmete tief durch.  
Dann zielte er mit dem Zauberstab auf einen freien Platz, vor Professor Peaks, und nur Momente später formte sich der weiße Nebel des Patronus zu... einer riesigen Schlange, einer Kobra die sofort fauchend ihren Kragen spreizte.  
Der Verwandlungslehrer, und etliche Schüler, schnappten erst erschrocken nach Luft, dann aber lobte der Professor sofort den stumm gezauberten, und sehr großen, Patronus.  
„Selbst ich presse den Spruch hervor, als würde ich dabei in den Wehen liegen“ nickte er ernst:  
„Man merkt schon, dass Sie ein Mann der Tat sind, Mr. Potter. Zaubern können Sie hervorragend, aber alles Theoretische lässt stark zu Wünschen übrig. Ich nehme an, Sie haben eine Erinnerung an ihren zischelnden Freund Salazar genommen.“  
„Eigentlich den Moment, als ich erfuhr wer mein richtiger Vater ist. Aber er hat mir Salazar geschenkt.“  
„Sie assoziieren ihn mit dieser Schlange, im Grunde haben Sie Ihren Vater mit diesem Patronus gerufen. Ich nehme aber stark an, dass Sie keine Schlange würden, wenn Sie sich jetzt in eine Animagus-Gestalt verwandelten. Sie sind keine Schlange, und ich kann das nach all den Jahren schon recht gut einschätzen.“

„Sagst du mir jetzt, was dich beschäftigt“ Draco und Harry saßen am Nachmittag vor der Schule, während Salazar sich im feuchten Gras amüsierte. Wenn er dabei eine kleine Eidechse, oder Maus, erlegte, dann störte das Harry sicher nicht und der Schlangenmann konnte seine Instinkte ausleben. Und noch war es warm genug für ihn, spätestens wenn im Herbst der Boden gefror, durfte er aber nicht mehr raus.  
Harry kräuselte die Lippen und schwieg, sollte er sich Draco offenbaren?  
Wenn ja, wie würde sein Freund darauf reagieren?  
„Es geht um deinen Vater, und um meinen...“ seufzte Harry, er konnte es auch nicht ewig geheim halten:  
„Lucius, also... er hat mich gebeten nicht mit meinem Vater zusammen zu ziehen.“  
„Wieso sollte er das tun“ staunte Draco, also war der Held wirklich der Einzige, der noch davon wusste. Hoffentlich erwartete der Schulleiter nicht, dass Harry darüber schwieg.  
„Also... mmh...“ der junge Mann kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf:  
„Er will selbst mit meinem Dad zusammen ziehen, und ich würde dabei wirklich nur stören.“  
„Echt... ja das Manor ist schon ziemlich groß, aber ob Onkel Severus das mitmacht. Dad ist sehr chaotisch, es ist schrecklich, dauernd müssen die Hauselfen hinter ihm her räumen. Und dann findet er auch nichts mehr wieder.“  
„Ich bin genauso“ schmunzelte Harry:  
„Ich glaube mein Vater hätte dann auch keinen Spaß mehr, wobei... Amy kennt es ja schon“ er atmete tief durch:  
„Dein Vater ist in meinen Vater verliebt. Und das schon seit Jahren.“  
Draco erstarrte das zweite Mal an diesem Tag, dann fingen seine Augen an zu zucken, er kniff sie einige male zusammen. Er dachte also darüber nach, hoffentlich wollte er nicht sofort zu seinem Vater laufen.  
„Hat er dir das am Montag gesagt“ fragte Draco dann langsam und Harry nickte zustimmend.  
„Na ja, er hat es nicht wirklich direkt gesagt, er hat es nur bestätigt. Er war sehr verlegen und wird wahrscheinlich das ganze Jahr brauchen um meinen Vater von seinen Absichten zu überzeugen. Sag ihm nicht, dass ich es dir erzählt habe.“  
Draco strich sich langsam über das Gesicht und dachte schweigend darüber nach.  
„Wenn sie heiraten... dann sind wir Brüder“ stellte er dann, mit der Hand vor dem Mund, fest.  
„Sie müssen heiraten, die Öffentlichkeit wird es nicht gerne sehen, wenn der Zaubereiminister mit dem Schulleiter, von Hogwarts, in wilder Ehe lebt.“  
„Ja“ nuschelte Draco hinter seiner Hand:  
„Einerseits, ich würde mich freuen wenn die Beiden glücklich miteinander sind. Andererseits... das ist schon ziemlich... komisch. Ich meine Dad geht auf die fünfzig zu, und dein Vater ist auch schon vierzig... und... ach...“  
„Ich weiß was du meinst. Es ist eine merkwürdige Vorstellung... und da möchte ich auch gar nicht wirklich mit im Haus wohnen. Ich werde mir aber was in Hogsmeade suchen, damit ich in der Nähe meines Vaters bin. Er weiß natürlich noch nichts davon...“ Harry verstummte als eine kleine braune Eule auf ihn zuflog, sie hatte etwas um den Fuß gebunden, ein Paket oder ähnliches...  
Sie landete auf seinem Schoß und hielt es ihm hin, der Held runzelte die Stirn und nahm es ihr ab, sofort machte sie sich aus dem Staub.  
„Die hat auch die Phiole, mit dem Heiltrank, gebracht“ stellte Draco sofort fest:  
„Ich habe sie nur kurz gesehen, aber so eine gibt es im Eulenturm nicht. Deswegen erkenne ich sie sofort wieder.“ Da der junge Malfoy keine eigene Eule besaß, und sehr viele Briefe verschickte, zum Beispiel wenn er etwas bestellte, kannte er die Schuleulen besser als jeder andere.  
Und auch der Held wusste, die meisten waren grau und groß.  
„Mal sehen was mir geschickt wird“ Harry zog den Zauberstab und sah erstmal nach, ob es sich nicht um etwas gefährliches handelte, dann öffnete er das Päckchen. Es befand sich eine kleine Pralinenschachtel darin und ein merkwürdiges Blatt, von einer Pflanze die Harry eindeutig nicht kannte. Es war getrocknet... er fand eine Notiz, dass die Pralinen für ihn seien, das Blatt für seinen Vater.  
„Die sind nicht günstig“ nickte Draco ernst und tippte auf die Pralinenschachtel:  
„Solche hat Dad immer gekauft um Mum zu besänftigen, wenn sie einmal wieder sauer auf ihn war. Komm wir bringen meiner zukünftigen neuen Mum das Blatt.“  
Harry hob neugierig eine Augenbraue und stand auf.  
„Ich glaube eher dein Vater wird meine zukünftige neue Mum“ nickte er dann und half auch Draco auf die Beine, dann rief er Salazar zu sich.  
„Das glaube ich wirklich eher weniger. Er mag vielleicht verlegen deswegen gewesen sein, aber in der Beziehung wird mein Vater die Hosen anhaben. Und dann ist dein Vater meine neue Mum...“ er unterbrach sich nachdenklich:  
„Dad sollte dich dann adoptieren, es wird dir nur gut tun ein Malfoy zu werden.“  
„Ich brauche das Erbe sicher nicht.“  
„Darum geht es nicht, du wirst so oder so etwas bekommen, wenn die Beiden ein Paar sind. Es geht allein um das Ansehen, so ein Heldenruhm hält nicht ewig an. Irgendwann wird kein Hahn mehr nach Harry James Potter krähen, da ist es nicht schlecht Harry James Malfoy zu sein. Denk darüber nach, du bist dann der Sohn des Zaubereiministers und des Schulleiters von Hogwarts. Irgendwann ist es das was allein zählt.“  
„Hast du keine Angst um dein Erbe?“  
„Die Hälfte von unendlich reich, ist und bleibt unendlich reich. Mir gefällt es eher sehr gut, dass ich einen Bruder bekomme. Und jetzt los, gehen wir zu Onkel Severus und bringen ihm das Blatt. Ich verwette darauf meine neueste Ausgabe von „Quidditsch-Heute“, dass es das Blatt einer rumänischen Feenranke ist.“


End file.
